Haunted Reality
by leggo lover 99
Summary: Raph is the eldest son of powerful Oroku Saki, responsible for both the elite ninja force and his mutant brothers, including a mentally ill Mikey, yet a dangerous change is coming to the ancient clan and with it come secrets about the past that could tear his family apart... READ AND REVIEW! (Cover art by the amazing Taraninja20/ OtakuBerry on DeviantArt)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A scream snapped the eldest awake, his intelligent eyes flying open as he jerked awake from his slumber. On the opposite side of the room he saw his directly younger brother raise his dark pupils from his open laptop, the screen's glow reflecting off his scales.

"Mikey." The brothers muttered at the same time before leaping - or in Donnie's case - sluggishly standing upright with a sigh - out if bed and leaving the comfort of their room. Across the corridor Doctor Stockman was already present, nervously fiddling with his glasses with one hand as the other tapped away at the keypad lock, opening the door.

"I... I'm sorry Masters, I was trying to lower his dosage to reduce the side effects but -"

The eldest just barged past the stuttering man and charged into the padded room, leaving his genius brother to get the medical details from the doctor. He had to get to Mikey, that was his priority.

Inside was his little brother. At fifteen, Mikey was three years younger than the eldest yet appeared even younger than that. His face had a slight pudginess to it - one of the many side effects of the drugs he was regularly pumped with - and his bright blue eyes were huge in his scaly face. His body was stick thin - a result of only being able to stomach IV fed meals rather than solids - and his bony arms and legs tiny against his soft shell and carapace which wrapped itself across his prominent ribcage.

"Shh, Mikey... It's okay, it's all going to be okay..." The eldest whispered as he entered, watching the huddled figure in the corner carefully for any warning signs of a more severe panic attack. "I'm here... It's alright..." Slowly, the choked sobs recessed and the green head of Michelangelo appeared above his tightly wrapped arms, tears streaking his cheeks.

"He was here again..." His strangled voice whispered, the thick black circles about his eyes making his gaze all the more terrified.

Mentally the elder turtle cursed the incompetent Doctor for allowing this to happen to his baby brother, this was the very reason they had to protect Mikey... Yet despite his inner fury, he kept his face calm, his hands outstretched to show he was no threat.

"Mike, can you hear me bro?"

The smaller turtle began to shake slightly, fresh tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"But the Demon says he's real... Why can't you see him?" He pointed to the center of the room. Raph turned his eyes to the spot and - unsurprisingly - he saw nothing. At his silence, the sobs began again anew just as Donnie finally appeared by the eldest's side, something clenched in his hand so Mikey couldn't see.

"Just calm down..." The genius began but instead Mike stood suddenly, bawling his tiny hands into fists as he raised his voice. "He needs our help! He's in pain and he keeps coming to me! I have to-" But before he could elaborate on what he had to do, Donnie lunged forward and with practiced precision, he plunged the contents of the syringe into their little brother's neck. The effect was instant. The youngest terrapin sagged, his eyes rolling up into his head, his lips moving yet little sound emerged.

As the eldest caught his limp form and held his brother close to his own plastron he swapped a look with Donnie, the same mix of emotions the eldest held inside clear to read, the deep regret and helplessness carved in his features. It _hurt_ to see their brother like this.

"Please Raphie..." Mikey whispered into said turtle's side as the drugs took hold, "He doesn't... like... this..." His three fingered hand fell into his lap as his eyelids finally closed.

"Don't worry little brother..." Raph muttered to the unconscious form, "We'll protect you... I promise..." Donnie placed a tender hand upon the elder turtle's shoulder yet there was no comfort to be found in the contact. Setting his shoulders, the leader pushed aside his raging emotions.

"What were Stockman's excuses?" His tone was sharp, his usual authority cutting back in now Mikey was out of it, "Why didn't he talk to us about cutting his meds?" The fierce emerald eyes flared in anger as they turned to the door where the trembling man stood, awaiting his fate.

"He said he wanted to try and reduce the side effects by cutting back on some of the stronger sedatives." Donnie's usually calm tone betrayed the slightest traces of his own anger as he spoke, the scientist within him fuming at being undermined in such a manner. As head of the biology and technology departments, the seventeen year old bore an authority in medical matters few could rival. For a minor researcher like Stockman to act without the turtle's authority was an insult of the highest degree.

"Call the guards, NOW!" Raph turned to bark at the doctor. Once the man had sprinted off to follow the orders, Raph and Donnie moved their brother back to his bed, tucking him in so he looked almost peaceful.

"What do you want to do, Raph?" The genius muttered, his gaze never leaving Mikey's face.

"We're staying here with him until he wakes up." The eldest's tone was final. "As for Stockman -" but before he could finish, the guards appeared at the door and Raph cut himself short, standing upright, his authority emanating from his being in hostile waves.

"Send him to father." He told the guards with a dismissive gesture towards the doctor. "Tell him to do as he sees fit with such a disobedient traitor."

"Wait! What did he say?! Please! No!" The doctor cried out as the guards seized his scrawny arms. With a nod they met Raphael's eyes.

"Hai Master Oroku!" They chorused, their voices rising high above Stockman's squeals, and, after giving a deep bow - they were gone, the desperate pleading of Stockman following them up the corridor to the darkness which lay before him.

In the room, Raph merely blinked, his attention turning back to his brother.

His father would make the doctor pay, of that he was certain.

After all, the Shredder was not a title bestowed upon those of weak will.

**TADA! Another story. And an AU at that!**

**What do you think? More coming soon. ;P**

**LL99 Out.**


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 1**

"Hajime!"

Raph jumped into action without missing a beat. Today was an important one for the Oroku clan, and he couldn't disappoint his father - not even after the disaster of last night with-

He quickly sidestepped the roundhouse kick which missed his shoulder by mere inches. Cursing himself, he lunged at his opponent, pushing all thoughts of his younger brother from his mind. He couldn't loose. Not today.

Focusing upon the giant before him, the turtle gaged his enemy for any possible weakness. For months he had been training for this moment, imagining a hundred different scenarios for this situation, yet he had never considered that he would be battling one of his own sensei.

Hun was a mountain. He taught the Oroku brothers in hand to hand combat yet he himself would never dirty his hands in demonstrations, merely observing the sparring matches with a cruel smirk before snapping at the turtles, pointing out every fault and how many ways their imaginary enemies could have ended their miserable existences. But Raph had heard the legends of how Hun had fought at their father's side since his teens, his strength and brutality unmatched.

And now Raph had to defeat him.

Unarmed.

Alone.

In front of the entire Oroku clan, which - due to the importance of the occasion - included his father.

Avoiding another blow, Raph recalled the many stories he had heard of his sensei, racking his brain desperately for any weakness, any former injury he could use to his advantage. Thus far he had come up with nothing.

The first blow that hit knocked the eldest turtle off his feet and atop the podium, kneeling beside his father's throne, he saw Donnie flinch, the genius' body twitching as if he were forcing himself to not dive into battle to assist Raph. Meanwhile on the floor Raph managed to catch himself before he landed face first on the ground, instead managing to catch his weight on his hands and flip head over heels to a safe enough distance so he could regain his bearings. His cheek throbbed from the blow and he spat a glob of blood to the side. At the sight of the deep crimson, Hun smiled, his small piggy eyes dancing in sadistic delight.

Raph narrowed his eyes.

So his sensei gained genuine pleasure from his pain? How could he use that to his advantage?

Hun moved closer - a hunter creeping in for the kill - as the turtle circled sideways around the arena, keeping as much distance between them as possible. He couldn't best the giant in brute force or stamina, yet perhaps he could use Hun's seeming invulnerability to his advantage...

Without waiting for his opponent to make the first move, Raph darted forth, using his smaller size to his advantage as he slid between Hun's legs before slipping backwards onto the man's back, using a needle fist strike across the various pressure points circling the neck before leaping off and delivering a mighty heel palm strike to the chest in the hope of winding him. Despite the numbness that would be starting to spread down his body, Hun lashed out again aiming for Raph's beak yet this time the turtle was ready. Twisting to the right he allowed the blow to hit his back instead, the fist meeting solid shell instead of skin, causing a sickening crack as several bones shattered on impact at the force of the blow. Sure, Raph also stumbled at the impact, but unlike Hun, he was expecting this and used the momentum to spin him around so he was facing the giant once more, taking in the brief flash of shock and pain in his cold eyes and savoring it.

He pulled back his arm and delivered a solid blow to the temple before sweeping the legs out from under him so the unconscious body landed with a solid thunk upon the ground.

A shocked silence descended upon the room.

Any other occasion, Raph would have cheered at the seemingly impossible defeat and would have rushed to Donnie's side to hear his brother's verdict on the battle, however he checked himself. Squaring his shoulders and removing any sign of emotion from his features, Raph turned around to face the podium and bowed deeply in respect.

"Honorable father, Master Saki, Feared Shredder - I bow before your might and await your judgement." He spoke the words he had been taught as he knelt before the throne, lacing his fingers on the ground before him and lowering his forehead to them, placing himself completely at his father's mercy.

The silence continued to weigh heavily on the room for a long moment until a faint clank of the famous Shredder armor punctured the air as the leader of the clan moved from his throne. Raph felt a trickle of sweat roll down his forehead, yet he did not move to rub it away. He had been told that if he were to succeed, custom meant he had to remain completely still until his father gave permission to move. Anything else indicated disrespect and would be punished accordingly.

"Oroku Raphael, I shall offer you my judgement." His father's voice was devoid of emotion. There was no sense of surprise or pride. His role as clan leader would not allow for such favoritism, not even for his first born son. "You have succeeded in defeating my most powerful warrior, thus proving your worth to me. If you wish to take the final step to become one of the inner circle of this clan, stand now. If you do not, you shall bring dishonor on all who wear our symbol for cowardliness is one thing we do not accept."

Taking the cue, the turtle stood, keeping his gaze turned down. Father or not, he was not worthy to look up at the great Shredder without consent.

"My life is yours, Master." Raph spoke the words without a moment's hesitation. There was a sound of a blade being drawn and without missing a beat, the turtle held out his hands. The tantō rested upon his outstretched palms and he bowed deeply once more.

"To prove your loyalty to the cause, you must make an offering to your Master." The Shredder's voice rang around the room, bouncing off the stone walls. "Bring him in." These words were spoken to the side and a moment later the grand double doors at the end of the chamber opened and a hooded figure was pushed inside, their hands bound with coils of thick rope. "This man," Shredder spoke to the entire room now, "Has betrayed the values of this clan. He swore to heal our wounded without question, yet he has disobeyed direct orders, causing a member of our clan harm." The leader turned back to Raph. "To pass this test, take the life of Doctor Baxter Stockman. Do this, and your loyalty will be confirmed. Then, and only then, a place on our council will be yours."

Bowing a final time Raph turned back to the bound figure held down, kneeling between two guards.

"Release him." Raph ordered and the guards backed away. Taking a deep breath Raph adjusted his grip on the blade and stepped closer to the shaking man.

"Please... Mercy!" The man squeaked, almost making the turtle reconsider his actions, but a quick glance at his father revealed a deepening frown behind his mask, his eyebrows drawing together in discontent. That was the moment Raph made his decision.

With a masterful flick of his wrist, he brought the knife across the man's throat, just under the hood, a stream of thick crimson liquid oozing out the wound within seconds in a grizzly fountain of blood. Stepping back from the gagging corpse, Raph flicked the blood from the blade before raising it back to his father, offering confirmation that justice had been carried out. As soon as the human on the ground fell silent, his father took the blade and returned it to its sheath.

The man had expired.

"I now pronounce you one of my trusted council. Oroku Raphael, you may raise your head." Slowly, Raph met his father's eyes and there he saw the faintest glint of pride beneath his serious mask - the look of a father accepting his son's worth and offering silent praise for a job well done.

Finally, Raph allowed a smile to grace his lips as the hall exploded into thunderous applause, however, unlike he imagined, Raph's smile was fixed upon his lips while his stomach twisted into a knot. It wasn't to do with the fact this was his first kill – that was something he had been training for, no, instead it was something in the details. This man - this _corpse_ \- had spoken out before he had died, and the voice which had begged for mercy was what had chilled Raph to the core.

That hadn't been a voice he recognised.

It hadn't been Stockman.

Whoever had been behind the hood wasn't the guilty doctor. Raph may have just murdered an innocent...

**Hmmm, so what's going on here? Raph on his father's council? Stockman not actually Stockman? Murder? Hun as an instructor? What bizzare reality is this?**

**Leave your thoughts in a review, I look forward to seeing what you guys think. ;P**

**LL99 Out.**


	3. Of Demons and Secrets

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, good job back there, Raph." Donnie's voice entered his silent musings and the elder turtle opened his eyes and unfolded his legs from his meditative position, stretching out his stiff muscles as he gave what he hoped was a convincing smile. He had spent the past hour in deep contemplation over the morning's events yet had come up with more questions than answers, and this had left him deeply concerned. HIs brother's presence was a welcome change.

"Thanks, Don." Words seemed to fail him momentarily – as did his attempt at a smile – and he looked away from his brother, not quite able to meet his eyes for some reason.

"You alright?" Raph shrugged. There was no point lying to a genius, you were always found out. He had grudgingly accepted that long ago.

"I don't know..." Sensing his brother's inner turmoil, Donnie sat beside Raph, clearly all ears. "Did you hear what... _Stockman…_ said?" Raph asked, stumbling over the scientist's name. His father had said it was Stockman so he shouldn't sound as though he were he questioning him. A ninja was loyal to his clan, that was what they had been taught.

However, instead of confirming what their father had said, Don merely hummed, clicking his tongue against his teeth. In that moment Raph understood his brother's distance from him since the execution that morning.

"You knew, didn't you?" Raph finally raised his eyes and found himself looking at those vastly intelligent eyes, sensing their infinite depth and wisdom.

"Merely suspected, I didn't know for certain before I heard that man's voice." He shrugged. "Before you ask why father lied to the troops, remember all the work Baxter did for us, he was the one to help us after our mutations and did the research into what caused our transformations." Raph mutely nodded - in all honesty he had forgotten this, unsurprising since it was Donnie's department, not his. "Father knows that rashly executing the man who is our resident expert - or at least, the only other one other than myself-" he quickly amended, making Raph smirk. How could you forget to count your own brother when he was of a far superior intellect than most humans? "– Is short sighted. Yes, Stockman _will_ suffer for what he did with Mikey, yet we need to get all the information from him first that he hasn't noted down on our systems. His disloyalty will not go unpunished."

The eldest nodded dumbly, understanding the reasoning behind his father's actions, yet failing to grasp one other part of the puzzle.

"But what of the man I executed?" Donnie cast him a surprised look as if the concept hadn't even occurred to him.

"What about him?"

"Well... Who was he? Was he guilty as well?" The genius sighed.

"I suspected this might happen," Raph threw him a questioning glance, "you're just too empathetic-" Don expanded, "It was your first kill, it's only natural to be guilt-ridden-"

"That's not it!" He interrupted, feeling his cheeks flush in shame at being thought of as weak, "I worry about the honor of lying to our troops. It's fine for you in the labs, ruling the forces just through the Oroku name and your intelligence, but with my elite infiltration force, I have to use trust and the rules of Bushido." This caught Donnie's attention and he finally seemed to get what was causing Raph so much concern.

"You're worried that you'll lose their trust, thus reducing your authority over them."

"And the last thing we want is a group of wronged, highly trained warriors with a grudge against our father." He concluded, watching the understanding finally dawn in his brother's eyes which soon hardened into the cold look of reasoning Raphael was accustomed to.

"Then perhaps you should hear the news I had for you," Was his reply, "the next council meeting is this afternoon. As part of the council you must now attend." Cocking his head, the eldest regarded his brother.

"And what help is that information?"

"Raise the issue with Father, demand an explanation. As one of the council you deserve to know." Sensing the bitter after tone in Don's voice Raph placed a hand upon the taller turtle's lanky shoulder.

"Another year and you'll be of age as well." He consoled, "Then you can earn your place just like you deserve, and the Orokus can all hold order together."

"Well... Mikey won't be able to hold a place, nor will..." Donnie's eyes softened as he turned towards the small shrine Raph had been kneeling before and took in the faded photo of their fallen sibling, his voice failing him. Instinctively, Raph wrapped an arm around his brother and took in the picture of the fourth Oroku child - the one Raph could barely remember now yet still felt the absence of from their father's many stories of their lives before the great tragedy. The event which robbed the brothers of their humanity, turning them into mutants also claimed the life their elder sibling. They had only been young, yet their father had told them of the events of that dark night so many times Raph could picture almost every detail as if he had been standing, watching the desperate battle take place rather than dangling above the scene in chains, engulfed in fear.

"But at least _we_ can maintain the family name and honor." He whispered, trying to lift his brother's spirits. Donnie hesitantly nodded, yet the sadness still hung about him. Unlike Raph, Donnie had admitted before that he couldn't remember much of that night – his first memory regarding it being the stabbing pains in his new plastron as the Oroku medics attempted to restart his heart and forcing oxygen into his lungs. He couldn't clearly remember their elder sibling at all, and – for a genius – not remembering something that important lay heavily on his mind.

Checking the time, Raph realised that with a couple of hours till the meeting there was enough time to go and check on their little brother.

"Come on," He smiled tentatively as he pulled Don to his feet, "I'm sure Mikey would love to hear about the fight..." At the mention of their baby brother, Donnie smiled once more, the mere thought of their remaining sibling enough to lift his spirits, and for a blissful moment, all the stress regarding Raph's initiation and the clan fell away.

If only such things could hold away the dark forever, the eldest found himself wishing, and with a final look at the small shrine, he closed the door.

Upon entering Mikey's room, Raph was glad to sense a less hostile atmosphere than the night before and a lighter air than when the youngest had awakened with mistrust in his eyes after his last attack.

"Knock, knock?" Raph joked as he pushed open the padded door, causing Mikey to raise his head from his pillow, his blue eyes fogged by the drugs in his system, yet a smile graced his pale lips, lifting the eldest's heart.

"Raphie!" He recognised, getting himself ready to jump up from the bed, yet Donnie was quick to raise a hand as he followed Raph in.

"Wait, MIkey! Your IVs!" Thankfully Mikey was in a good enough frame of mind that he understood what the genius was referring to and stopped himself, even going as far to offer his brothers a little pout. By that time Raph was already by his brother's side and fondly embraced the smaller turtle.

"How you feeling, little brother?" Perching on the side of the bed, he shuffled sideways so that Donnie could also give his hug before settling down on Mikey's other side.

"Good, I think." Mikey smiled as he leant into Donnie's side, his tiny body dwarfed by the genius' lissome frame. "I mean... I can actually _see_ you today..." His admission cut into Raph's heart, but there was clear relief in Mikey's tone, so the eldest put on a brave face for him. He had to savor these rare moments of clarity with his brother, he reminded himself, this is what he had promised Mikey all those years ago when he had first held the newly mutated hand of his baby brother in his own as they lay fighting for their lives in quarantine…

_"I'll never leave you... I swear, I'll never abandon you..." Raph weakly grasped at his baby brother's hand, their scales grating together in a way that sent a shiver up Raph's spine._

_"But I'm scared... They're coming for me... They're coming..." Mikey's eyes were brimming with tears, his newly mutated features sunken and gaunt. He was slipping away, Raph could feel it. It was all he could do to contain his own fear and pain to focus upon his brother._

_"Don't be afraid... We can make it... Just hold on... Please... For us..." His eyes met Donnie' fearful gaze across from Mikey, the breathing tube down his throat meaning only Raph was able to try and calm Mikey. "Please, Mike... For me..." The smallest of them nodded against the pillow wedged between his shell and the mattress to make him more comfortable._

_"I'm scared Raphie... I'm so scared..." Raph could only hold the trembling hand as his own fear threatened to overwhelm his heart._

_"So am I... So am I..."_

Blinking back the haunting memories, Raph drew his attention back to his brother, trying to focus on the words he was currently speaking.

"He said he'll look after me and keep me... well, here." The youngest turtle was telling Donnie, his smile full of his old hope - an emotion Raph had forgotten Mikey had been capable of after so many setbacks. Focusing upon the smile upon his face, Raph held his brother closer, savoring the blessed moment of sanity where he could almost forget the pain they had all endured – pretending that they were young again – that they were back to where they had been before their lives were torn apart. "He said that the other doctor wasn't going to force me to take any more drugs again, that he'd gone for good." He didn't seem concerned by what _gone for good _could mean.

"So you trust him then?" Don asked, obviously pleased at the replacement for Stockman. Mikey nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I just misunderstood him at first, but I trust him now." He grinned. "You wanna see a picture?" His eyes jumped to the large sketchpad on his circular beside. Already knowing what the new Doctor - one Doctor Rockwell - looked like, neither of the elder brothers really cared to see the sketch, yet both understood how showing his work made Mikey happy, thus both nodded. Since the incident, Mikey had appeared to be blessed with a photographic memory and an outstanding ability to take an image from his mind and put it on paper. Although since several self-destructive periods where he would use anything sharp - included his beloved pencils - to tear apart his scaly skin - doctors would have to be present whenever he wanted to draw, locking the supplies away as if they were blades. Yet the images that came out of Mikey's art sessions allowed for a helpful insight into their brother's mind. However that in itself had a flip side, for it was deeply distressing for Raph, as not only did it remind him of the harsh reality Mikey was forced to face every day, but it also forced back the memories of their dark past.

But as Mikey flicked past the dark sketches of mutagenic bubbles, tormented faces and their lost sibling, Raph felt his heart clench.

"See?" Mikey held up the latest sketch of a face.

It wasn't Rockwell.

"Um... MIkey, who's that?" Donnie raised an eye ridge. The youngest merely smiled.

"The demon! See, he's real."

Raph swallowed thickly.

The face before them was a gory mess - not something you would expect to come from the mind of a fifteen year old.

The face appeared to be of Japanese descent with angled eyes and defined cheekbones, the features narrow and sharp framed by thick raven hair. Yet the face itself was a far cry from the typical calm Raph associated with the culture. There was a mass of cuts and bruises with the slightly open mouth revealing several chipped and missing teeth, yet the worst by far was the eyes - or rather, eye. The left socket caught Raph's gaze, it hung loose, no longer kept in shape by an eyeball beneath while a thick jagged scar ran from the hairline, across the missing eye and finished just under one defined cheekbone. Overall the image was horrific, the face of one who had been tortured within an inch of their life.

Trying his best to maintain a calm exterior, Raph took up the sketchbook upon his lap and slowly closed the page, hiding the sketch from sight.

"So... That's the demon?" Raph was amazed by how steady his voice was keeping. Mikey just nodded, his wide eyes almost sparkling. The eldest turtle found himself revising his earlier thoughts that his brother was in a sane frame of mind, the hallucinations were clearly still taunting him.

"Yep. He stayed long enough to help me capture him on paper, and he spoke a bit more this time."

The two elder brothers exchanged a glance. For years, Mikey had reported seeing spirits and ghosts including a rat, a kimono clad woman, a young boy and a man who bore a strong resemblance to their father. It was only within the last year that he had begun telling his brothers about a _demon_, yet _drawing_ it in so much detail? That was something new.

"Did Rockwell listen in as well?" Donnie queried, causing Raph to shoot him a glare. They had been advised many times not to antagonise their brother by pointing out others couldn't see what he claimed to, yet here the genius was doing just that. Raph was going to have to give him a lecture later...

From time to time Donnie tried to reach Mikey through reasoning, yet it had never helped the situation. Raph knew his directly younger brother was just frustrated – so was he – yet he had to learn to let things like this go.

"No..." MIkey's smile faltered a little. "But the Demon told me that he could only speak to me as I was different to the Doctor, that I meant something." The leader was about to diffuse the situation by moving the conversation on, yet Donnie didn't seem to have finished. It was obviously a bad day for him too.

"How are you different, Mike?"

"He said I still had my connection..." The youngest's voice trembled as he spoke, his hand under Raph's beginning to shake slightly - one of the first signs of a panic attack. But Donnie didn't seem to notice, instead pushing forth with his questioning despite Raph's silent pleas for him to stop.

"Connection to what? The drugs?" Raph's head snapped up as Mikey's mouth dropped open, his face ashen at the harsh words, "Have you thought that what you're seeing isn't real? What about-"

"DONNIE!" The leader's anger spilled over before he could stop himself, the sketchbook fell from his lap as he stood up, towering over his younger brothers, eyes blazing in a fury directed towards the genius. "Be silent!" He expected his brother to back down, or to apologise, yet his reaction took Raph aback. He also jumped to his feet so they were facing off over the bed, directly over Mikey's head.

"Do you think this is really helping, Raph? Locking our brother away like this is some asylum? He needs _help_ not just endless drugs! He needs to understand what he's seeing isn't real, that _we're_ real, not these stupid demons!" He scoffed, mahogany eyes flashing dangerously.

"We've _tried_, Donnie! You know that! Mikey's mutation was different to ours! He's lucky to even be alive, not _dead_! Not like..." Raph' voice broke and he had to turn his head away from his brothers to stop himself from succumbing to the grief he still felt at the memories of that night.

He heard Donnie' sharp intake of breath and he knew that he had gone too far. Raising his eyes to his directly younger brother, he opened his mouth to apologise, but then he saw Mikey. The youngest mutant had pulled his knees up to his chin, tears streaking his cheeks as his three fingered hands dug into the flesh of his scalp. His lips were moving, and as Raph dropped back to the bed to gather his brother in his arms, he could only just make out the faint words Mikey was frantically whispering,

"_Why won't they stop... Peace... He wants peace... Stop... No fighting... All wrong... All wrong..._"

"Mikey? Bud, talk to me, please," Raph tried turning the small face to his own, yet the eyes were glazed over, unseeing.

"I'm sorry, Mikey! I didn't mean it, I was just upset... I'm sorry!" Donnie chimed in, his earlier anger disappearing instantly as he attempted to regain Mikey's attention. Receiving no answer, he pulled the distress cord by the bed, alerting the Doctor that they needed assistance, and within moments there was the sound of approaching footsteps, yet as the door flew open, Raph realised it wasn't Rockwell at all. Guiltily his eyes roamed higher as he met the cool stare of the Shredder.

"Father... We didn't mean to-" he began, his tone desperate and ready to explain, but his father merely gestured with his hand for the two sane turtles to step away from their brother. Shamefully, they obeyed, huddling together by the door watching as Oroku Saki sat upon the edge of the bed.

"Ochitsuite, watashi no musuko. Anata no kyōdai wa chōdo shigoto o oeta, anata wa karera no aratana sekinin ga motarasu mondai ni anata jishin o shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen." Their father soothed. _Calm down, my son. Your brothers just finished work, you don't have to worry about yourself with the problems that their new responsibilities bring._

Raph had to admire his father's tact - his ability to swiftly change the direction of the conversation and appeal to Mikey's curious nature. He switched back to English once he had his son's attention. "Surely they have told what Raphael achieved this morning?" As his father began to calmly retell the story of Raph's initiation that morning, the eldest turtle watched the way his little brother began to relax against their father's crimson and black kimono, his once stressed gaze calming down at the sound of their father's voice as his three fingered hand grasped tightly at dark fabric.

"So now Raphael is seated upon my council." Their father finished and Mikey turned towards Raph with a small smile, his earlier distress momentarily forgotten. The eldest turtle smiled back, doing his best to ignore the guilt bubbling inside from causing his brother suffering.

"Speaking of which," Saki turned to his elder sons and inclined his head towards the door. "I believe you should get ready. I have had a ceremonial kimono set out for you in your room." Like his brothers, Raph spent his free time in casual street clothes such as the tracksuit bottoms and sports vest he now wore, yet such a formal occasion like a meeting required something more extravagant, thus a traditional kimono.

"Arigrato, otousan" Raph bowed and turned to leave. For a moment he paused, considering whether or not to tell their father about the disturbing drawing their brother had created, but he pushed the thought aside. Maybe that was one secret best left alone...

**Hmmm... So they didn't tell their father... Interesting...! ;P**

**Questions:**

**-What's with these visions Mikey keeps having?**

**-Who's the fallen sibling?**

**-And what happened to them all those years ago?!**

**More questions, and more answers to come sometime soon...****_ish_****!**

**Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts in a review and I shall work towards the next chapter!**

**LL99 Out.**


	4. The Council Meeting

**Chapter 3**

The council room was just as he remembered it from his youth, Raph recalled as he entered the dark chamber. He could remember it had been soon after their mutations when their father had first shown them around the entirety of the Oroku Compound, telling them that one day – when they had become of age, this could all be theirs. With an unresponsive Mikey held close to his chest and a sullen Donatello grasping at his free hand, Raph could remember his father's attempts to keep the brothers under his control as he revealed the sacred grounds of the council chamber, eventually releasing Donnie's hand to open the inner doors.

"Come on, Raphael." He chided as he noticed the eldest turtle still standing on the other side of the hallway, "Do not be afraid, my son."

The door was pushed open and the grandeur within revealed.

And this was the sight that now loomed before the eldest Oroku child.

Repeating these words to himself silently as he stood dwarfed by the ornately carved marble pillars, Raphael made the final last minute adjustments to his ceremonial kimono, ensuring his appearance was perfect. His father hated imperfection.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the inner doorway to the room he remembered so vividly, trying hard to contain his awe as the marble entrance hall receded into traditional wood with solid pillars bearing their intricate carvings of the clan's history. Yet he did not pay these details much attention, nor did his eyes wander to the golden throne his father rested upon at the head of the oak meeting table. Instead his eyes found the floor and stayed there. He was too low down the rankings of the clan to meet the cool gazes of the men and women seated around the table until he was formally admitted.

"Meiyo masutā," Raphael bowed deeply at the waist, not meeting any of the other men's eyes around the table as he did so. _Honored master,_ he greeted his father.

The armoured figure nodded, the legendary kabuto clanking with the movement before one gauntlet encase arm gestured to the empty chair to his right.

"Oroku Raphael, suwatte watashitachi no ma de anata no basho o toru." _Sit and take your place among us._

Raph raised his eyes and calmly walked past the other council members to tale his seat. There were seven in all, including Shredder himself, and was made up of the highest authorities on the different areas of the clan. Hun, Shredder's second in command sat to their master's left side, his massive bulk dwarfing the high backed chair while his bulging muscles jutted over the armrests, making the solid piece of furniture seem no more than matchsticks in comparison. He cast a glare in Raph's direction making the mutant quickly turn away. Obviously his victory had not gone down well with the large man.

Next to him was a small, blond woman by the name of Jenika. Out of all the council members she was the one Raph had interacted with most, for – as head of his own tactical unit – he often coordinated with the senior assassin and the two found themselves sharing missions on multiple occasions. She gave the turtle a nod as he sat, her angular features and cold eyes not giving anything away. Sure, she was only young, yet her fierce and ruthless attitude was greater than many of her male counterparts.

Turning his attention briefly to those around the table, he checked each person off, attaching their face to their names.

There was Kitsune – the spiritual advisor – with her long raven hair cascading down her back and her narrow eyes showing her Japanese origin. Beside her sat the towering figure of TC, their resident weapons expert whose passion for unorthodox technology could be seen in the pistols he was often seen carrying upon his belt – one which carried a plasma ray style blast while the other shot a freezing ray turning whatever it hit instantly to ice. Of course such weapons weren't permitted in the meeting, yet Raph noticed that the Japanese man had been permitted to wear his metal right hand - even though it was rumoured to carry a various selection of weaponry. Raph decided to keep an eye on that one.

Also present was Doctor Chaplin, the current head of the bioengineering department, along with his fellow scientist Harold Lilja who represented the technology section of research and development - the seat that would be taken by Donnie once he was of age. Raph knew Donnie liked the man, yet due to being of equal par with Lilja, he detested the way he was discriminated for his age creating a slight rivalry between the two scientists.

However, Raphael noticed one chair was empty, and with a lurch he recalled what his directly younger brother had said earlier, "_Remember, __he was the one to help us after our mutations and did the research into what caused our transformations."_

Before he could dwell on the fact, his father cleared his throat, commencing the meeting.

Raphael hadn't been sure of what to expect from such a gathering, and as his father's voice slowly morphed into a toneless drone, the youngest member of the council found himself thinking the whole affair was rather dull... Sure, he knew that the logistics of the clan were important to their continued success, however to actually sit in the room with the candles and incense making him drowsy, the seemingly endless lists of figures and names of this counsellor and that politician offering benefits X, Y and Z… Well, in short everything was starting to go over Raph's head.

At least it did until his father's voice altered in tone and he snapped back to attention.

"And what are the thoughts of our latest council member?" All heads swivelled to Raph and he felt his heartbeat quicken. How could he be such a fool in his first meeting? Here sat his father, expecting him to bring forth ideas worthy of his bloodline, and Raph with no clue as to what had been said. Behind the metal kabuto, his father's face gaze nothing away, his eyes piercing his own like daggers. The youngest ninja around the table suddenly felt very small and completely out of his depth.

Raphael cleared his throat, ready to make up some vague answer when he saw the piece of paper lying before the great Shredder.

"It won't do." He found himself stating before he could think. He heard a few gasps and felt the appalled stares of the men and women around the table, yet he ignored all this and focused upon his father's disapproving gaze.

"Fath- I mean, great Shredder," he quickly amended, "Please look at the date once more." He had no concept of what action was supposed to be taken on this particular day, however he knew it could not go ahead. His father's gaze found the page and a moment later his eyes showed a flicker of realisation. He nodded curtly.

"Very observant, Raphael. Your mission can not take place that day." So it was a mission for him? Great, even more reason to be ashamed of his failure to listen.

"But Master, why?" Hun objected, shooting daggers at Raph as he spoke, "This runt is just chickening out of Stockman's interrogation -"

"If I wanted your opinion, Hun, I would have asked for it." Shredder coolly injected, forcing the giant to leave his mind unspoken. Raph had to contain the grin trying to reach his lips. "Raphael, you understand that this matter cannot be put off though," His father explained, "If Stockman is given more time, we do not know if he has built any contingency plans - hidden software that could bring our organisation to its knees if he is away from it too long."

"Hai, master." The turtle agreed, starting to understand what his mission may very well entail. "I can start getting the information from him this week, minimise our chance of losing information." His father nodded his approval.

"Master, permit me my voice," TC growled, receiving a wave of the hand to continue. "But what significance does this date hold? Am I missing a mission for the elite force or a scheduled training exercise? Why can't the cub go forth with his assignment then?"

"You're not the only one missing something." Kitsane shook her head in disgust. "Our esteemed leader has neglected to tell us." There was a hint of mockery in her tone and Raph sensed his father stiffen.

"There is no mission." Jenika reported. "At least none that my assassins have been employed for."

"So what is it then?" The cold spiritual advisor retorted, turning on her master without a hint of fear.

"A matter which does not concern you." His tone left no room for argument and the Japanese woman bowed her head.

"If I caused offence, I beg pardon master." Shredder held her gaze until she turned away.

"If there are no more objections, allow us to move forth." He finally spoke and thus the meeting commenced, leaving Raph relieved that he spoke up, knowing the consequences that could have resulted for his brother if he had allowed his father to forget.

Mikey wouldn't have been pleased.

"Father, may I have a word?" Raph queried once the other council members left the room. With a sigh, Shredder removes his kabuto revealing the handsome face beneath - _a face my own should reflect if disaster hadn't struck,_ the turtle mentally cursed, but he quickly pushed aside the negative thoughts.

"For my son, there is always time." His father offered warmly. "But first, speak truthfully, you lost focus when we began, did you not."

He blanched. Had his disrespect been so apparent? Yet to his relief his father shook his head not unkindly. "I thought as much. You are lucky my other councillors did not notice for they will not need much reason to try and remove you from my side." At this Raph cocked an eye ridge.

"But I earned a place, as much as they earned theirs."

"Yet as my own blood, they are distrustful. That, and your appearance."

If anything could be said about his father it was that he did not mice his words. Despite the truth in his statement, it did not make the statement hurt any less. He still dreamed that he would be human once more… One day… Just hoping against hope that his genius brother would find a cure to release them of their mutations... And possibly of Mikey's demons in the process...

"I'm sorry I brought up the date father." He apologised, pushing aside his silent musings. "I did not mean to cause distrust amongst your advisors."

His father merely waved the apology aside.

"They will distrust. All men are the same, they leach onto power in the hope of draining some for themselves. Yet it was this reason I wished to speak with you." His father sighed. "I had forgotten the anniversary was so soon." His voice sombre, "And I understand your objections. We must prepare for the memorial. However there are matters which are taking up my attention on the lower floors at present. I shall have to burden you with the preparations."

Raph nodded. They'd had the ceremony so many times it wouldn't be a difficulty, well… Aside from the duties his new position held, yet he could manage.

"Hai Otousan." He inclined his head. "I shall sort out everything. You can count on me." His father nodded.

"Good. I shall be away for a few days, but I shall return in time for the memorial. I shall entrust all shall run smoothly until then." Raph raised an eye ridge.

"You're leaving so soon?" He quired, "What if you're delayed? What if Mikey has another episode? And I've only just joined the council, will it all be fine if you leave so soon after…?"

"Raphael." His father's sharp tone and disapproving gaze instantly silenced the eldest Oroku child. "You're of age now, Raphael – I do not expect such cowardness from someone of your standing. If you cannot survive a week without my being here, then maybe I should rethink your new title." Raph's eyes widened.

"No! I mean…" He coughed, calming himself, "I'm sorry, father. That's not what I mean. I just worry what your sudden absence will mean for Mikey after the last few days…" At this his father's gaze softened slightly.

"He shall manage. He has you and Donatello to help him. I run a large clan, my son. And like we addressed in the meeting, our enemies are gathering their forces." He took a breath and turned to the giant flame emblem upon the wall. "However, I must remind you that what we remember occurred ten years ago. Although we can never forget your poor sibling – we must move on. If business keeps me away from you, you must continue without me, for our very livelihood may depend upon quelling this uprising." Slowly his gaze drifted back to his son. "I know how distant that sounds, yet I think it's time to start moving on." His hand found Raphael's shoulder and rested there as their eyes met. "I am sorry, my son, but I think this should be the last year we officially commemorate those we lost. It's time to move on and for the past to allow the future to prosper." With that he let go of his son, moving towards the door. "I leave tonight. Your duties shall continue as normal – however alert all troops that the lowest level of the compound shall be off limits until my return."

"May I enquire as to why?" Raph tried, not actually expecting an answer, however Oroku Saki paused mid-step.

"I will tell you this much, Raphael. At this current moment the highest level prisoner we have is undergoing rigorous interrogation, and until I return I wish for them to be left alone with no human interaction to push them closer to revealing all their secrets. This is something not even the council are aware of, but I am telling you for I know your unit practice stealth missions all over the compound. This is one area I do not want them infiltrating, am I clear."

"Hai." Raphael bowed, mind reeling with this new information. A prisoner of such importance yet no one being made aware. ..What secrets was his father keeping from his council – the ones he was supposed to trust?

"I shall stop in to talk to your brothers before I leave tonight. You are dismissed."

"Have a safe journey, father." Raphael responded before exiting the chamber, unaware off why his heart was now beating so fast.

It wasn't his place to question his father and Master. He had a duty to the clan, and he would remain loyal. No mystery would stop that.

Or at least, that's what he scolded himself with as his feet took his down the stairs towards the dormitories of his tactical unit.

It was time to get his men up. The council had given them a mission to prepare for.

**Whohoo, this story isn't dead! It'll keep going, don't worry about that! ;P**

**So a little more information on the workings of the clan, what do we think of the different characters making their appearance in the council?! Leave your thoughts and reactions.**

**Thanks to everyone who supports this story! I will make it worth your while.**

**LL99 Out.**


	5. New Recruit

**Chapter 4**

That afternoon, a new recruit was upgraded to Raphael's elite infiltration force. Jenika herself had walked the man through the compound and into their dojo, just as Raph was giving the final instructions for the day's training session. Across the room he spied her cropped blonde hair – not a difficult feat when all his soldiers were wearing their black hoods – as she leant against the door frame, critical eyes studying for any weaknesses in the unit while a raven haired man stood behind her, arms behind back and stance strong.

As soon as his unit had begun their exercises, Raphael stepped down from the podium, checking stances and offering short words to any soldier not displaying absolute perfect form.

"Jenika." He offered a small bow which was returned with an equal amount of professionalism that their roles required. "What's with the visit to these parts of the compound?"

The assassin cocked her head, gesturing behind her.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hai, Mistress." He quickly offered a low bow towards Raphael. "Master Oroku, my name is Casey Jones, just assigned to your unit, sir." A heavy Brooklyn accent weighed his words. Raphael cocked his head.

"I've had no warning about such a sudden transfer." Ignoring the man, he addressed the assassin. Usually when a soldier was transferring between units there was typically about a month's warning with the recruit in question being gradually introduced to aspects of the new unit before taking on the fully responsibilities of the role.

Jenika merely shrugged.

"You pissed off some people at the meeting. Hun decided to send you his most… challenging… recruit."

"I'm right here, you know." Both unit leaders froze, eyes widening, as they turned to the recruit. Realising his mistake, the man scrambled to bow as low as he physically could and blurting out, "Please forgive me Mistress. Master Oroku. I will control my mouth in future."

Swapping a glance, both Jenika and Raph couldn't help but smirk a little. Too often men and women passed through their ranks with no personality. The turtle nodded.

"I'll find a use for him." Offering a final nod, he turned back to the dojo, taking a step back into the room. "Move it, Jones."

"Hai, Master Oroku." He jumped forth, keeping a step behind Raphael. Too keen but entertaining none the less.

"So you were part of Hun's training camp?" He enquired while he tapped one soldier's leg which was slightly wider than the intended stance required.

"Yeah – I mean, hai." Casey corrected. "But I was never allocated a specialty. I joined up around nine and a half years ago – but Hun wouldn't let me progress up the ranks." Raph nodded in understanding. Unless the recruit was cold blooded or was noticed by another unit – they were usually trapped under Hun's authority for many years, carrying out tasks not much above simple street thugs – prowling Oroku Clan territory, claiming bounties and doing legwork.

"Weapons training?"

"All the usual – swords, staff, knives…" There was a hesitation. Raph spun to face the man. "But before joining, I was a hockey player – and… maybe… I might have used a hockey stick just as well as any traditional staff… But Hun… I mean, Master Hun," he quickly corrected, "didn't like that – called it offensive to the arts of ninjutsu – which I can get – I totally can, but –" Raph held up a three fingered hand and was impressed how this Casey hadn't once flinched at his appearance.

"No need to explain. Everyone's entitled to their preferences. But…" He cocked an eye ridge, "for the sake of appearances, stick to the staff." Giving a quick bow, Casey smiled.

Raph had a feeling this new soldier would fit into his team perfectly.

"Now let's test you against some of the guys."

As the three on one battle started, Raphael couldn't help but flinch. Even after over nine years of training, this man's methods were still… Unconventional at times, opting for brute strength when a simple technique would have resulted in less effort.

Sighing to himself, he added points to a mental list of corrections to make to Casey's stance – yet all the same, he couldn't help but feel as though there was promise here.

He would keep an eye on this one.

….

….

...

Once training had finally been concluded, Rapahel sent most of his team off to their section of the compound but keeping his three chief authorities back. He quickly offered a few words to the new recruit as he was leaving, receiving a determined nod, then within only a matter of seconds it was just Raphael, two men and one woman left in the dojo, the humans kneeling before their leader, heads bowed.

"We've got an upcoming mission." He waved them off as he lowered himself onto the steps, throwing formality out of the window so he was at eye level with his most trusted unit members. "But first, I need to speak to you three in complete secrecy."

"Hai, Master Oroku." Their eyes sharpened.

"At my initiation, we were misled. That man was not Stockman." Here looks of confusion cut into faces usually so well guarded.

"Forgive me, Raphael –" The woman – Hoshi – spoke up, switching to the informal use of her leader's name, yet this was something the turtle encouraged within the upper circle of his team, ensuring there was the feeling that respect had to be earned, not forced upon the ranks. By allowing certain few to address him as an equal, he found greater respect followed and that – in the majority of cases – it was genuine. "But Master Shredder informed us all that it was the Doctor."

"Daring to speak against our Master?" The youngest of the three chirped in – a smile upon his face. "How scandalous!" Tadao winked at Raphael who merely smirked.

"But it is troubling." Norio – the most levelheaded of the group frowned. "If word about such a… are I say it… deception – gets out, there could be outcry."

"You also note how none from the science departments were present – save for your brother." Hoshi pointed out to the turtle. "They would be the only others who would be aware of the ploy."

Raphael inclined his head.

"This is exactly why I wished to tell you three. I don't deem it necessary to tell all our guys, but if anyone has questions, please send them to me and I will explain." He stood again and turned, his shell facing the three authorities. "I don't like deception where not needed. We live by Bushido. We have honour. And that is why I won't hide the truth from you." Shaking his head he couldn't help a smirk climbing to his lips.

A presence was sneaking closer from above. Using the wooden beams above – good. And he hadn't noticed any shadows hitting the floor either.

"But onto other matters," he continued, wiping his face of all emotion once again. "Our next mission is to get the information out of Stockman as to where all his data is stored and how to ensure nothing is lost to us. For this I want –" But at this moment he was cut off as Hoshi, Tadao and Norio all leap to their feet, glaring daggers at the figure who had dropped down behind Raphael. The turtle turned to face the new appearance.

"I sensed you from the third beam, Jones." Raphael cocked an eye ridge, "However," He turned to his three authorities, "you did not."

Heads bowed in shame, but Raphael did not chide them. Facing the newbie once again, he nodded his approval. "You used the moment when I was giving troubling news to make your way across the ceiling, hoping their confusion would distract them enough for you to slip by. Clever. More so than anything Hun would teach." The raven haired man dropped his head, a blush creeping onto his cheeks before he could hide it. "You've had another influence."

Beneath the strands of loose hair, the eldest Oroku took note of the flicker in the new recruit's eyes, the silent fight to calm his breathing. Nerves. But regarding what? Still he waited.

"Before I explain, I want to emphasise that my loyalties are to the Oroku clan, nothing changes that." Raphael gestured for him to continue, yet he could sense the tension from his authorities. "However, the man who helped raised me at one point was trained in the arts of ninjutsu and helps me with form. I'm sure that's why Hun hates me, as he should have been my sole teacher. But I didn't feel I was progressing enough so this man offered to assist – and he did well." He raised his eyes, burning with determination and confidence in his belief. "He has no alliance to any clan – he left that life long ago. I don't serve him, he just helped me."

Noting that Casey had been careful not to mention a direct connection to the man nor his name, the turtle nodded.

"I will choose to believe you – yet I assume this is on your record?"

"Hai, Master Oroku." Raph shrugged.

"That's fine then – it's no concern of mine. Whoever this man is obviously started you on the right path which your hockey instincts have interrupted. We'll sort you out. Hoshi." He addressed the woman who bowed. "I'm giving you an apprentice. This one has potential – raw and messy, but it's there." Turning to the man, he watched for any sense of objection, instead only seeing the drive to prove himself.

"Hai, Master Oroku." Hoshi glared down her new apprentice – taking his measure. Raphael had to note her hand wasn't clenched into a fist nor were her lips downturned. She approved. Good.

"Tadao, Norio, I want you two with me for interrogating Stockman." The two nodded, offering their own bows.

"We'll address the matter tomorrow morning; you have the rest of the afternoon off. Let the troops know. Except you Jones –" He swapped a look with Hoshi who inclined her head. "I believe Hoshi wishes to put you through your paces." He was pleased by the low bow Casey offered in her direction. There was respect there, not forced, but genuine. Much better than some of the opinionated, sexist young men who had passed through his halls and been thrown back just as quickly.

"Hai Sensei." He offered.

Sensing his other two authorities would wish to observe the newest member, Raphael stood alone and left the dojo – other matters now weighing upon his mind.

His father was leaving tonight, yet he wished to talk to Donnie and Mikey beforehand, explain the situation to their youngest brother so he wouldn't have another episode when father vanished.

And also discuss the preparations for their fallen sibling's memorial. They had a week till then, and if – as his father had suggested – it was to be their last official memorial, Raphael wanted it to be special.

This time, he wanted Mikey there with them.

….

...

...

"NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NOT! FORGET IT RAPH!"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!"

"YOU WANT MIKEY TO TRAVEL HALFWAY ACROSS THE COMPOUND? IN HIS CONDITION?"

"HEAR ME OUT!"

"YOU'RE BEING IRRATIONAL RAPH! YOU KNOW HE CAN'T GO-"

"I'M BEING IRRATIONAL BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST TIME FATHER WANTS US TO REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!" Raph finally managed to snap. All he had managed to explain was that he wished to have Mikey with them for the ceremony this year before Donnie jumped down his throat, telling him it was impossible. Chest heaving in the aftermath of their shouting match, Raphael straightened himself to full height, trying to display his authority over his younger – and regrettably taller – brother. "As I was trying to explain," He kept his voice even as he spoke, watching his brother's face for every little sign of emotion that slipped through Donnie's control. "Is that father says it is time for us to lay the past to rest – to stop torturing ourselves over what happened."

"Your words or his?" Donnie rolled his eyes, but Raph could read the concern hidden within those mahogany orbs.

"That was the implication." The eldest shrugged. "Whatever the reason – father wants to move past this. And if that's the case, we need to take Mikey to the shrine at least one for a ceremony. He has just as much right as us to say goodbye properly." Donnie's jaw tightened.

"He was only five when it happened… He can't remember…" The genius choked on his words and shamefully looked away.

"Neither can you…" Raph calmly replied, setting himself on the bench beside his brother. "You were only two years older…" Donnie shook his head.

"And you can?" Now it was Raph's turn to look away. That night ten years ago had remained a sore point. The mutagen had altered all their memories regarding the incident in some way. Donnie had suffered a bout of amnesia, Mikey's memory had distorted with his imagination and resulted in him struggling to know what reality was, while Raph only had hazy images to draw on.

Their father had rescued them and as time passed, told them the full story – however that didn't stop Raph from consulting the images in his mind, recalling the underlying fear and desperation to reach out for his brothers… There was the smell of blood from their fallen sibling – the scream of their father, the popping as bubbles of mutagen burst below their chained feet… The bite of chains around his frail – and still human – body… His own cry for his father… For someone – anyone, to save them… Then the snap as one brother fell… Then another… Then the plummeting sensation as he too dropped to the swirling green… –

"…Raph? Raphie!" Raph blinked, Donnie was staring down at him – now standing before him concerned. "You can hear me?" The eldest nodded numbly – but as sensation started flowing back to his limbs, he reached out and grabbed Donnie's arm frantically.

"Bathroom." He managed to choke out. Eyes widening in understanding, Donnie pulled Raph to his feet and all but dragged the shorter turtle to their en-suite, flicking the toilet lid up with one three toed foot just in time for Raph to bend over and heave his guts up, the burning sensation as bile grated his throat reminding him all too much of the burn of the mutagen, causing another wave of vomiting.

Gradually, as he blinked away the tears from his eyes as he sucked in breath after shaking breath. A handful of toilet roll was held out as trembling fingers rubbed circles around his shell. Nodding his thanks, he wiped his mouth and fell back, resting his head against the tiled wall behind him.

"Fuck…" He groaned, rubbing the layer of sweat from his forehead, grimacing at the intensity of the flashback. There was the sound of the toilet being flushed before Donnie dropped down beside him

"You haven't had one that bad for a while…" Don observed – the tremor in his voice breaking his calm demeanor. "What's happened today? Has something triggered you, or –" Raph waved him off, still catching his breath.

"Nothing… Just…" He pinched his eye ridges, trying to figure it out for himself. Could it have been Mikey's recent episodes? The drawings he had seen in his brother's sketchbook of images he could still remember as well? Could it be the stress of his new position, of the burden of responsibility he thought he was ready for? Or was it the important prisoner that- "SHIT!" He burst out. He'd forgotten to warn his troops. His younger brother cocked his head.

"You going to explain this to me, or just keep blurting out random curses?" He teased, earning an elbow to the side.

"Father told me to warn my guys about something…" He stopped himself short. He didn't know if he was supposed to tell Don or not… If he didn't say anything when he dropped by later, Raph would explain to Donnie – but until then, better wait to see what his father said about the matter. "But I guess it can wait till morning." He sighed. "We've got to stop by Mikey before father gets there – prewarn him." Thankfully Don didn't bring up the sudden change of conversation, instead getting to his feet.

"Sure. You ready?" He asked, holding out a hand. Shakily Raph reached out and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Sorry." He murmured, hating his own weakness. Knowing this, Don only grasped his shoulder in support and remained silent. Nothing needed to be said. Raph had suffered enough flashbacks for a routine to be established.

"Let's see Mikey then." Donnie led the way out of the apartment, heading across the corridor.

Still not fully over his attack, Raph trudged after his brother – the hole where a sibling was missing feeling more pronounced than usual.

But he wouldn't say such a thing out loud.

Especially in front of Mikey.

After all, it was in protecting the youngest that the eldest had lost their life…

….

...

...

It was another good day. Mikey was sketching in his book – the new doctor – Rockwell – hovering nearby to keep a close watch over the youngest Oroku son.

"Hey bud." Donnie smiled as he entered, moving up to Mikey and giving him a hug. His sharp words of their last encounter had obviously not stuck as the skinny turtle greeted his brother just as enthusiastically as normal. Raphael was pleased to see the drawing was merely a portrait of the new doctor. Nothing abnormal or gory today.

Honestly, he didn't think he would have been able to handle it again. Not after the flashbacks he'd just experienced. Steadying himself he moved towards his youngest brother, putting on his best smile.

"How ya doing, Mikey?" He sat at his brother's side, offering a tight hug – pushing aside the memories of that first sensation of their scales scraping together after their mutation. When his brother nodded into his shoulder and smiled widely, Raphael relaxed that little bit more, guessing it was as good a time as any to start explaining the situation. "Father's stopping by later."

"He is?" Mikey perked up. "It's not his usual day." His eyes darted over to the calendar hanging upon the opposite wall – a circle around every Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday – the days their father had set aside time away from all clan related duties to visit his sons or have specialized training with them. As today was a Friday, it was no shock that Mikey appeared confused. However, Raph's eyes lingered over the following weekend – a single butterfly drawn into the box – the Japanese sign of rebirth. It was clear Mikey still held onto the hope that such a thing was possible, yet, as he pulled his head away, Raph knew that death was final. Once you crossed that line, there was no coming back.

No matter how much you wished otherwise.

"Father's got some important clan business." Donnie was soothing their brother. "Over in our facilities in Japan. He'll be back in plenty of time." Mikey nodded, eyes narrowing slightly.

"What if he's delayed…"

"He promised, Mikey. You know a promise is not so easily given." Raphael finally chipped in, recalling his own promise years earlier.

_"I'll never leave you... I swear, I'll never abandon you..."_

As if understanding, Mikey gripped his eldest brother's hand tighter.

"I know."

"However, Mike…" The eldest met his baby brother's eyes – allowing him to see he didn't agree with the decision, "Father wants this to be the last official ceremony…" Unsurprisingly there was a spark of anger in the hazy blue eyes. "But that doesn't mean we forget. We remember by living as best as we can for them." A heavy silence weighed down upon the brothers.

"Donnie…" Mikey turned to the genius of the family. "What if…" Raph could see the shine of tears in his brother's eyes, and he knew what would be asked. And it tore into his heart worse than any blade. "What if I forget… What if I can't remember…" He gulped in a breath – trembling and weak, "I _know_ that date, I _know_ there's something to remember – every year. Even if I'm… Not quite here on other occasions… I'm always okay then…" The genius gripped the youngest's hands tighter.

"Every year you improve, Mikey. I've read every report – every doctor you've seen has spoken direct to me." Intensity burned in those mahogany orbs. "And I swear to you, I will never – and I mean _never_ – let you forget. You know we will always be there for you. You will never have to face that date along." The youngest nodded, lower lip trembling with emotion.

"Mike…" Raph captured his brother's attention once more. "I want you to come with us this time. Then we can properly say goodbye. Together." Donnie's gaze snapped up, confused for they hadn't even discussed this with father. "We don't know how – but I want to make it happen." The skinniest turtle turned to Donnie who swallowed.

"As do I, Mike. I will ensure you're safe and you can come with us." All three sets of eyes met in agreement. No matter what their father said – they would make it a reality.

"What's this?" The door slid open, revealing Oroku Saki – no longer in his armor, instead opting for a dark kimono. His sleek black hair was combed back from his tanned complexion revealing the strong features Raphael found himself in such envy of. If he hadn't been mutated, he would have borne a strong resemblance to the spectacle of Oroku blood before him. He would have been as fearsome to behold… Well – he found himself musing – he was still fearsome, just not in the way that he should have been…

"Dad!" Mikey cheered. "You better be on time when you get back!" Their father smiled, tight and controlled. Even away from his subordinates he remained in control. A real leader. A real ninja.

"Yes. I will ensure to be back in plenty of time." Moving closer, he crouched beside the bed, level with his youngest son. "Michelangelo, I am guessing your brothers have explained that this shall be our last official memorial?" A nod. "But you still have questions."

"Why?" Mikey innocently pleaded, "Why risk forgetting?" Their father shook his head.

"You will never forget, my son. Those we've lost will live on inside. Creating a ceremony is to honor their passing, yet now we should continue with life." Drawing his sons closer, he met each of their critical gazes. "Our enemies are growing in power once more. We thought we had quelled any further uprisings, yet now they have proven such wistful thinking was in vain. We must fight to protect what we have and hold their memories within to give us strength. You'll believe me one day. Just trust your father."

"Hai Otosan." They chorused, bringing a smile to their father's lips.

"Now, let us return to the matter at hand. You were saying about bring Michelangelo along with you?"

The genius swallowed, eyes struggling to pluck up enough courage to meet their father's.

"Well… We were discussing… The possibility of…"

"Mikey will join us at the ceremony." Raph interrupted his brother. "And by the time you return we will ensure numerous safety measures to make sure our brother is protected at all times."

His father stared at him, cool grey eyes piercing his own, a battle of wills. That stare was piercing the very core of his being – yet Raph would not back down.

_I am an Oroku. I am strong_. He told himself. _I cannot back down._

He did not look away. Did not flinch, did not weaken under the stare, if anything he felt the strength within grow with each beat of his heart. He promised his brother. That was all that mattered.

After what had felt like an eternity the Shredder broke the gaze and nodded.

"Very well, I shall leave the matter in your capable hands." He stood and smiled. "I shall return by the end of the week. I trust you all to take care during my absence and continue to uphold the honor of our family's name."

With a final nod, he turned and left the room, leaving the brothers alone once more.

Raph let out a shaky breath, causing his brothers to stare, normally he would reassure them, yet his mind was elsewhere.

It had been his father he had been staring down – but why did it just feel as though he had faced off against an opponent?

A dangerous one at that…

Shaking his head, he stood.

He apologised to his brothers, claiming to still be tired from earlier, and retreated to his room.

Finally alone, he pulled up the frame beside his bedside, taking in the face of the one that didn't make it.

"Help me…" He whispered. "I need to be stronger… For them… Father trusts me as he would have trusted you… Give me advise… Please…"

Yet the face behind the glass offered no response – the cool grey eyes staring back from beyond the grave as silent and determined in death as they had been in life…

**WE'RE BACK BABY.**

**Yep, this one has been on my mind lately so I have returned.**

**Leave your thoughts and ideas.**

**Next chapter will involve the ceremony...**

**And thus some more truth about that "incident" 10 years ago is revealed...**

**Wait and see.**

**Thanks guys for all your support and hope this is worth the wait. :D**

**LL99 Out.**


	6. Preparations

**Chapter 5**

A tentative shake acted as his wake-up call for a change as opposed to his usual alarm. Frowning as he sat upright, Raphael realized that not only did he forgot to set his alarm, he had dropped onto the bed fully clothed.

"Don?" He groaned, shaking his head and blinking – attempting to shake the cobwebs from his mind.

"You okay there?" Donnie's concerned face was hovering before him, shifting in and out of focus. A hand pressed against his forehead before he could pull away and the genius' concern deepened. "Bit warm for my liking. Raph…" He lowered himself beside the eldest, "You're carrying too many responsibilities at once. You'll make yourself ill…"

"But father expects…" Raph managed, clenching his fists yet Donnie cut in.

"You're only eighteen, Raph. You're still growing, mentally and physically. Managing stress is important for your development. In the space of two days you've fought Hun in front of the majority of the clan, you've had your first council meeting, dealt with a couple of Mikey's outbursts, been given responsibility for the ceremony, had an attack, all while managing your usual duties."

Raph could only glare at his brother.

"You love to shower me with the facts, don't you?" Yet he couldn't help but crack a smile. "What about you? You're younger and you juggle the entire research and development sector." Casting a glance over the bags under his brother's eyes. "And _another_ all-nighter, Don? Really?" It was now the genius' turn to look sheepish.

"I was working on a miniature sensor. I was thinking if we had an extra level of protection for the ceremony it would satisfy father's concerns."

"We have less than a week."

"Hence the all-nighters." He explained. "The blueprints are nearly there. Just need to trial the interface I'll need for the actual sensors." Those deep mahogany eyes pierced back into Raph's own. "But we're sidestepping the matter at hand."

With a huff, Raph pulled himself out from between the covers and Donnie's shell and stood, pulling yesterday's kimono off his shell, tossing it in the washing basket at the foot of his bed.

"There's nothing to discuss." He tried, despite knowing that Don would never drop a topic until it had been fully analysed. "What's the time anyway?" Casting a glance at the clock he was glad to see his brother had woken him around the same time as his alarm would go off – half five. Good. "I've got to be in the dojo by half six."

"You know you can talk to me?" Donnie's voice lacked its distinctive all-knowing tone. "I know I don't have the same clearance within the clan that you do... But I hate seeing you like this… That episode yesterday scared me, Raph…"

Turning, Raph took in the hunched posture and fidgeting hands, guilt bubbling inside. His brother had always been lissome since his mutation, with nothing they tried resulting in improving his muscle mass, yet when Donnie was worrying over something and unconsciously lowered himself into his shell a little, he appeared vulnerable.

"It's that time of year…" Raph murmured. "I can't stop thinking about it…"

"I can barely remember…" Donnie's brow furrowed. "I know the stories; I know what father says but it all feels so far away… How bad is that…?" His gaze turned up to Raph's, "I can't recall a single image from my own mind…"

"You're lucky…" The eldest sighed, tying his obi around a clean kimono as he approached Don's side. "I keep having the dreams again." The admission slipped out, yet for once he did not wish to stop it. "I remember looking across at you and Mikey as we hung above the containers. I hear father's voice and then the voice of… that man… and…" Swallowing he composed himself, "I hear a body hitting the floor… Then we all fall. The pain. That's always clear… Then a blank and we're turtles… You can barely breathe… Mikey…" His voice cracks and he shakes his head, wanting to finish. "Mikey is still coherent. I watch him slip away… Before my eyes… He fades away… And I can't do anything…" He had never admitted that last part to his brother before. To Donnie, as far back as he could remember Mikey had been like this – memories scrambled by the mutagen, yet Raph had seen the old side of their younger brother.

"I never…" The genius swallowed thickly, a pained look across his features, "Why didn't you tell me…?"

"What good does it do?" Taking a steadying breath, Raphael clashed a hand upon Donnie's shoulder. "It does nothing but add pain to the past…"

"Is that why you were so determined to get Mikey to join us for the ceremony?" Donnie queried, "Because you believe that part of him is still there?"

"No. I don't think that will ever happen." As much as it pained him to admit it, it had been ten years. If there was a chance of the old Mikey returning to them, they would have seen a sign of it long before now. "But he deserves the chance to say goodbye properly. I'm hoping it will give him some closure."

The genius nodded in understanding.

"Are you ready to say goodbye?" He tentatively asked.

"No."

"Neither." There was a sigh of relief. "But if father says…"

"We'll work it out."

"Exactly."

As he finished getting dressed, the brothers made small talk, Raphael commenting on the interrogation he would be starting that morning while Donnie discussed his ideas for his new sensor.

"There's a few in my team I could task with making trial programs…" He was murmuring, "I can't get Harold Lilja to do it – he'll just complain. There's two guys – twins, by the way – who could move off the electromagnetic field tests for a week, or Irma – but she finds anything other than weapons boring… I think I might get April on it."

"Is that the one who helped design that specialized desk chair for your shell a couple of years ago?" Raph winked, knowing that if their position within the clan and their physical appearance didn't enter the equation, Donnie would admit to harboring a secret crush on the redhaired scientist. Unsurprisingly the genius flushed bright crimson.

"Maybe…"

"Her work's good?" Stupid question as Donnie only had the best of the best on his team, yet he needed to be assured that whatever this device would turn out to be would be faultless if he were to put his trust in it.

"I would say she will be overtaking Harold within the year as head researcher." Donnie showed genuine pleasure at having an excuse to distance himself from the bitter older man.

Raph raised an eye ridge.

"Hold up, how old did you say she was?"

"Two years older than you." Raph whistled in response. "She was part of a youth program around five years ago where local schools inform us about promising students. Been climbing the ranks in the clan since then."

"Better watch out, she'll be after your position next." He teased his brother who smiled.

"She has the drive. One of those really determined types. Like she's got something to prove."

Checking the clock Raph realized he would need to set off for his morning meeting.

"Hey, Don." Raph turned to leave the room. "Thanks."

"Anytime brother." The genius smiled, knowing exactly what the eldest was referring to.

With a smile over his shoulder, the eldest left the room to head down to the dojo.

One thing at a time. He had an interrogation to plan.

….

….

"Hoshi, Tadao, Norio, I am sorry for the early meeting – yet we have orders direct from Shredder." He explained to his assembled authorities. "Baxter Stockman's interrogation. We must proceed as quickly as possible to avoid any loss of vital information."

"What sort of information?" Hoshi quired, raising a slender eyebrow. "Tactical, scientific?"

"Personal." Raphael breathed. "This aspect is confidential, hence the reason I have to swear you three to secrecy."

"Understood." Norio offered a brief bow. The others agreed.

"When my brothers and I were mutated, it was Baxter Stockman who ensured we survived the process." He watched his authorities' faces for any reaction. Unsurprisingly there was a hint of curiosity, yet he was impressed with their ability to remain professional. "He may have kept back files regarding our histories and other personal matters which Shredder wants retrieved for security. But also we need to know where his research is located and how to ensure it is not lost when we try and retrieve it."

"How will we be able to say for certain if the information we retrieve is valid?" Tadao pointed out.

"Good point," Raph nodded his approval. "I will be in audio contact with Donatello. He will be able to clarify Stockman's claims. He isn't authorised to attend the interrogation in person –" Nor would he want to, he silently added, knowing that violent methods were not his preferred method of retrieving information, "yet he can validate anything scientific for us almost instantly." The three murmured their approval.

"And another matter I should have alerted you to last night was that there is a high ranking prisoner in the lowest level of the compound thus it's off limits until Shredder's return. I know we use the area for training sometimes, yet the prisoner is undergoing complete sensory deprivation to loosen their tongue, so no presence can interrupt that process. This message needs to reach Jenika as well. Can I leave that with you?"

"Hai."

"I will meet you three in the interrogation room in an hour." The men agreed and exited the dojo, leaving just Raphael and Hoshi.

"Master Oroku, I wish to speak about arrangements for this weekend." Raph gestured the woman to stand at ease – an order she chose to ignore, remaining rigid and expressionless. "I understand this is your family's memorial service?"

"It is."

"As usual myself, Jenika and one of her high ranking members will accompany you for protection, yet I was going to request that the new recruit you assigned to me yesterday to accompany us." Raph cocked an eye ridge. An odd request indeed.

"May I enquire your reasons?" He trusted Hoshi's judgements, yet he could not fathom the explanation behind this.

"He's skilled. His instincts are fantastic." The woman didn't give praise lightly so this was obviously true. "I know he's new to the unit – so typically this would be an instant no – however I believe he will be the perfect personal bodyguard material. Always itching for battle, notices things, has a good awareness for anything unusual and – despite his form needing some work – his prowess in battle is something to be reckoned with. I would like to test his abilities in a real guarding situation."

Raph considered this for a moment.

"Why not." He eventually decided. "Make sure he's ready."

"Hai Master Oroku."

With that she turned heel and left the dojo.

At least one less aspect to worry about for the memorial…

…

…

After a quick stop to see Mikey briefly, Raph made his way down the compound to the interrogation chambers, pleased to see his three authorities already waiting for him. Good they could proceed straight away.

Tadao unlocked the chamber and puched the door open to reveal the scrawny form of Stockman hunkered down in a metal chair, leather straps securing him to the armrests and legs. As the door hit the wall behind, the man jumped, eyes wide in his dark face, sweat clearly dotted across his brow.

Raph calmly entered the room, not yet looking at his prey, instead moving to the table bolted to the floor before the trembling man and laying a leather roll upon its surface.

"Master Oroku… I swear I have done nothing to wrong you… I had nothing but your brother's health at heart… I'm sorry! I just wanted to help! Just let me –"

"Norio." Raphael merely stated, not looking up from his task. The man stepped in and lashed out a strong punch across the scientist's jaw, making Stockman cry out.

"The Master wishes for silence. Respect him." Norio coolly warned. Mutely the scientist hastily nodded, his choked cries of pain muffled.

Raph rolled the leather pouch open revealing a line of neatly stored metal instruments, an array of spikes, knifes and plyers. He allowed Stockman's imagination to do the rest.

"Baxter Stockman." The turtle finally spoke, raising his harsh green eyes to the cowering man before him. "You caused my brother – one of the sons of Master Shredder – harm by ignoring protocol and acting without the authorization of Donatello. One of these crimes would result in severe punishment, yet to do both…" He shook his head. "That is a direct challenge to the Oroku family." He pulled a scalpel from the pouch, swirling it lazily between his large fingers as he moved around the table to lean against it, glaring down at the scientist. "But before we address those charges, you must prove your loyalty to our clan," he stopped spinning the blade and grasped it tightly, allowing the point to point towards his prey's face, "Give us access to your files. Tell us where you have stored all your research and side projects. All of it."

Swallowing audibly, Baxter's eyes darted around the room, taking in the turtle and the three menacing humans around him, as if weighing up his options.

"In the computer, there's… there's an encrypted folder." The scientist stuttered out, the fear in his eyes all too evident. "To access it you type in my access number from my ID card. Everything is there."

"And the rest?" Donatello's voice came through Raph's ear piece, "The information in that folder takes up merely 76% of his overall data. In simple terms, Raph – I can see the total data consumption under each person's name and Stockman has another 24% elsewhere. And I suspect there's more beyond that."

Raph frowned.

"What else, Stockman?" He moved closer, so the point of the scalpel rested against the scientist's skin, drawing a tiny bead of blood. Stockman stayed rigid, afraid to move.

"I'm guessing Donatello is listening." He eventually bit out ruefully. "I should have known." Clenching his jaw, he took a deep breath. "I moved some research onto an encrypted hard drive located in my quarters. It's under the third floorboard."

"I'll send somewhere there straight away." Donnie informed him.

"Very cooperative all of a sudden." The eldest Oroku son observed, then in one fluid movement he pulled the scalpel back and reached down, snapping one of the scientist's fingers back with a violent crack.

Baxter screamed out, unable to pull back because of the straps, yet trying all the same.

"It's the truth! I swear!" Baxter bit out through the pain. Raph allowed his hand to linger over the trembling man's.

"I will snap a finger for every lie you tell. That was for the initial lie. I suspect you have just told me another." He took one finger in is grip and slowly began to bend back, watching the scientist's face crumple, wide eyes glued to his digits.

"Mercy! Please! I never meant harm!" He tried, pleading as tears dripped pathetically down his cheeks. "The only things I have are half formed theories. Worthless to you! Have mercy! It's nothing but scientific curiosity."

A laugh echoed through the earpiece.

"Oh hark at him!" Donnie did not seem impressed by the explanation, nor, in fact, did Raphael.

"Scientific curiosity, right?" Raphael mused, then without blinking, snapped the second finger back.

"Fuck sake!" Baxter screamed. "I haven't told a lie! You're just being sadistic!"

"Hmmm. Let's just say that one was for scientific curiosity." The turtle retorted. "The scientific curiosity that caused my brother harm." He expected at his words there would be an outcry, yet instead Baxter flinched, his eyes darting way nervously. Frowning, the turtle bent closer. "What else have you done to my brother?" He snapped. "The next lie will result in something far more severe." Lifting the scalpel to prove his point, he did not allow his glare to leave the scientist's sweating face.

"It's nothing – nothing concrete. I've never purposefully hurt anyone!"

"What are you babbling about?" A heavy pause. Those wide eyes flickered left, right, up, down – every possible way as if searching for a way out.

"I'll explain without any other listening." He whispered. "There's no microphones in this room – I've seen the designs for these cells. Loose the earpiece and send those three out." Gaining confidence with each word, the scientist jutted out his chin, "And I'll explain my theories."

"He's right, Raph." Donnie confirmed, "No surveillance there."

"I'll get back to you, D." The eldest explained to the earpiece. "What's the harm?"

"You wouldn't listen even if I told you…" Came the rueful response.

Turning to his three authorities, Raph nodded. He slipped the earpiece off and handed it to Hoshi. Once the door closed, the turtle turned back to his prey, curiosity peaking.

"So." He growled, "Talk."

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" Baxter's lower lip trembled. "You're going to keep me locked down here forever to stop me from communicating with anyone. I know too much."

"We do allow people to leave." Raph explained, keeping his face free of expression, "We give an electronic tag which monitors their communication and movements. They have to abandon any family or relationships and move away – yet they get to keep their lives." He explained. "Your own fate is still yet to be decided." Nodding, the scientist opened his mouth.

"I'll take that option. Consider it payment for giving up this information." Swallowing he began. "Remember all I say is naught but theory. I have little proof – and that proof is in my locker. I placed a false back in it – and in there is my most secret research. I saw the documents in passing and they were quickly snatched away from me… But I may have found a way to acquire them at a later date… And it involved the findings for a memory wiping drug…" His eyes turned upwards to meet Raph's own. "I have a blank of around a month after I began working for your father – the first thing I remember after that blank is being tasked with keeping you and your brothers alive…"

Raphael felt his chest tighten despite not knowing why. Somehow, he managed to maintain a stony composure.

"Go on. What are you hinting at?"

"Somehow I knew how to stabilize you three despite never working with mutant physiology before. My theory is that somehow I was involved with the mutation, however what I have never worked out is that I worked for this clan for over a month before the incident occurred... But if there is such a drug which wipes memories… Who's to say I even had a choice in what I did…" Those eyes met Raphael's. "There is the only reason I was hesitant about admitting to never harming your brothers. I know not what happened ten years ago, yet now you know all I do. I was made to forget, yet by whom I cannot say."

For a long moment Raph could only stare at the man before him, controlling the million questions arising within. Once in control, he allowed his features to slip into a frown.

"So you're saying you were involved in turning us into this?" He held up a three fingered hand, clenching the fist then striking it out in a lightning fast strike, catching the man straight on the nose, creating an explosion of blood and forcing the chair to rock on it bolted legs.

"THE HELL?" Baxter yelped, splitting blood. "I told the truth!" Raphael stepped closer, bearing over his prey, eyes blazing.

"You told a theory based on a single document! You admitted to hurting my brothers and in doing so you have admitted to committing treason!" He snapped, "You swear you have told me everything?"

"I swear."

"Files in your room, a file in the back of a locker, and your encrypted hard drive? That's everything?"

"Yes."

"And your reason for hiding what you've researched?"

"Evidence supporting my theory. My own research and observations. Like you said – my accusations and deeds would seal my fate."

"Anything else I need to know?" He subtly lowered the scalpel onto the table behind him and instead settled his grip on a curved blade, gripping it behind his back.

"Everything is in my documents. I have no other sins to admit to."

"Right." Raph narrowed his eyes. "As the one tasked with your interrogation and eldest son of Oroku Saki, I charge you with treason." He watched the man's eyes widen in horror, his lips silently begging, his words failing him. "I hereby sentence you to be executed immediately for your crimes against my father and family." Before Baxter could even beg for mercy one last time, Raph was before him, curved blade posed at the throat of the scientist, slicing a deep line across, cutting off all life instantly.

As he watched, all life faded from those intelligent eyes, seeping out through his throat. Through the entre proceedings Raph did not tear his gaze from Baxter's. That had been one of the first lessons his father had taught him. Watch the life leave as you take it – show your strength.

Flicking the blood from his blade, he returned the instruments to the pouch before rolling it back up and moving to the door. He tapped on the metal, waiting a couple of seconds before Tadao unlocked the cell, allowing him out.

"Donatello wants a word." Hoshi offered the earpiece, arching one finely trimmed eyebrow at the corpse behind the turtle.

"Sorry to leave you guys with clean up." He shrugged as he placed the earpiece back on. "Don." He prepared himself for the unavoidable lecture.

"RAPH! What took so long?"

"He stole documents regarding our mutation." Raph had already decided not to give the full story until he had confirmed the facts for himself. Something wasn't sitting right just yet. "He basically just admitted too going behind father's back to find documents that weren't for his eyes, blamed Shredder for his position and distrust of our master." Casting a glance back to the corpse, he explained, "He admitted to treason and I sentenced him to immediate execution as procedure demands."

"Good. He was a threat." Donnie agreed, then adding almost as an afterthought, "And I never liked having to work with him. Never trusted his judgement."

"Well you won't have to worry about that now." He rolled his eyes at his brother's cold analytical nature. "I'll catch up later, we've got a body to dispose of."

…

…

The remainder of the week continued as normal, Raph went to the weekly council meeting – a much shorter version due to Shredder only being present via a secure video link – where the turtle reported his findings during Stockman's interrogation, once again leaving out the aspects he had yet to confirm. Besides that, his training sessions with his elite unit continued as planned, with no excursions to the lower levels. Such sessions allowed him to keep an eye on the new recruit – Casey Jones – to ensure his skills would be suitable for the guard duty during the ceremony. It had seemed Hoshi had made the right call. He was raw and over enthusiastic in some areas, yet he clearly had the instinct that would make his career within the clan. It wouldn't surprise Raphael if – in several years' time – this man would become one of his authorities. After one particularly grueling session he had pulled Hoshi and Casey aside to go over the proceedings for the ceremony, and – since it had been a long tiring session, he had found some confiscated cans of beer for the trio to enjoy over preparations.

Like him, Donnie had been hard at work in the labs, working with this April to engineer a sensor for an added level of security. He himself had gone over the current cameras around the area with a fine-tooth comb to ensure there were no bugs – and in theory – no unpleasant surprises.

Every evening the brothers joined Mikey, using the time as an opportunity to call their father, yet – as was normal of Oroku Saki when he was away on business – he appeared disinterested and distracted from his sons, something Mikey had openly commented on to Raph. The eldest could tell Mikey was nervous about the upcoming date – the mixture of a larger quantity of drawings being produced and more nervous fidgeting when Raph and Don came to visit always a clear indication.

The brothers had gone over the entire proceedings carefully, often getting Mikey's input to ensure the youngest felt valued. However addressing the matter of the ceremony could sometimes have a negative affect on Mikey, with the memories attacking his mind becoming too violent to bear – and on more than one occasion, Donnie had been forced to sedate their brother.

Sometimes, lying awake at night while Donnie typed away at his desk, Raph couldn't help but question if he were doing the right thing. The past held nothing but pain for them – especially for Mikey who couldn't always remember the events of that night correctly. But then Raph would turn to the picture beside the bed, of the framed photo of the one they were remembering and his resolve would steel itself.

Everything was prepared and they couldn't back down now.

Their father would return on the Friday night ready for the ceremony midafternoon on that Saturday.

If this were indeed to be the last ceremony, Raphael was determined it would be one to remember.

**Ummm.. I know I said we would reach the ceremony this chapter but I got carried away with Stockman's interrogation! XD**

**So another little wait, sorry guys.**

**Questions:**

**So what's with Baxter's theory?**

**What will happen with the ceremony?**

**Will Casey be a good guide?!**

**Let me know your thoughts and hopefully update soon. :D**


	7. Of ceremonies and Intruders

**Chapter 6**

Hearing the click of Donatello's laptop shutting, Raph took a deep breath. Uncrossing his legs, he rose from his meditation, stretching any remaining tension from his limbs.

"Time?" He didn't even turn to his brother as he spoke, his eyes firmly fixed upon the still smoking wick of what had once been a candle laying before him in a pool of shimmering wax.

"Twenty minutes." Donnie's voice failed to possess its usual certainty, instead wavering a little, the emotions of the afternoon ahead obviously just beginning to show themselves.

"Shall we get Mikey then?" Raph fiddled with the obi on his kimono, tightening the knot despite it already biting into the edges of his plastron. The genius merely nodded, his fists clenching and unclenching. Taking a step closer towards Donatello, Raph threw an arm around his taller brother and pulled him closer, both turtles drawing much needed support from the embrace. "Be strong." The eldest murmured, the words directed to himself as much as they were to his brother.

"For Mikey." Donnie response, shoulders tensing.

"For Mikey." Raph agreed, and pulling back with a small smile. "Let's ensure this year's special."

With a final nod, Donnie opened the door, the eldest turtle following behind. Crossing the hallway to their little brother's room, Raphael could hear muffled voices from behind the reinforced door, spiking is heart rate. Donnie's brow furrowed as he too heard the same tones of agitation, and hurriedly moved to unlock the entrance, throwing the hefty metal slab open with a little more force than necessary. Upon seeing them enter, Mikey – currently freed from his IV line thanks to Donnie prescribing a higher dose of sedatives for today alone – rushed past the hunched figure of Dr Rockwell and threw his arms around the genius.

"It's not safe!" His large hands dug into the sides of Donnie's kimono. "He said we had to be wary… Something's gonna happen."

Moving beside his brothers, Raph rubbed circled into Mikey's shell, whispering soothing words as he disentangled the youngest of the siblings form the genius. Meeting Donnie's troubled eyes, the leader cocked his head to the doctor, silently suggesting they should confer while he dealt with Mikey.

"Who said this, Mike?" He murmured, holding the frail, shaking body close.

"The Demon." Mikey's fingers dug into Raph's sides. "He was warning me but then Rockwell injected me with stuff and the demon faded away before he was finished…" Taking a breath, Raph took Mikey's hands from around his waist and held them between their faces.

"Listen Mikey, you understand why we're doing this today, right?" Raising his milky blue eyes, the youngest's lower lip trembled as he fought for control. After a pause, he nodded.

"To remember."

"Good." Raph praised, "And who are we remembering?"

"Our brother." Raph's heart skipped a beat. He felt Donnie's distraught stare without even needing to turn around, yet his gaze maintained their hold on Mikey's own.

"Mikey… Do you not remember her?"

"Her?" Mikey's eyes widened before his brow crinkled and mouth hung open a little in obvious confusion. "But mom's dead." Stifling a sigh, Raph thanked some small miracle that Mikey could remember that much.

"What about a sister?" He pressed, hoping for some slicker of recognition from his brother. Yet when there was no clear sign, Raph offered more, "Karai?" At that Mikey's eyes flickered, and a hint of understanding filtering through.

"Fierce eyes burning behind a sword." He eventually whispered, and Raphael finally smiled.

"Yes, Mikey. That was Karai." He assured, hiding his own surprise at the memory. Mikey had only been five when they had been mutated and lost their sister, so wouldn't have sparred with the older Karai – only Raph had done so, his memories of those burning eyes as she swung her sword at him being his clearest picture of her. He supposed he had told his brothers what he remembered so much that they had picked up his description of the face they could never full recall for themselves.

But at least they were there now.

"I know you're worried, Mikey." Raph soothed, as Donnie approached again, "But we're doing this for Karai. We need to be strong for her. You don't have to worry, we'll protect you. And father will be with us as well." Biting his lip, Mikey grasped Raph's outstretched hand and took it with a nod.

"Good." Donnie patted the youngest's shoulder before silently indicating to Raph the door. It was time to go.

Thankfully Rockwell had managed to get Mikey into the ceremonial kimono laid out for him, so they wouldn't have to spend more time here. The clock was ticking down to the appointed time to begin the ceremony and they still had to get to the private shrine which only the Orokus could enter.

"Come on." Raph smiled to his brothers, "Jenika and Hoshi will be waiting for us."

Together the brothers left Mikey's room and moved down the winding passageways, meeting their guards at the end of the first corridor. The two elites and two subordinates all bowed before falling in step in front and behind the brothers, keeping a respectful air of silence, for which Raphael was grateful.

Every year he would allow himself to remember the full events of that night as they approached the shrine, recalling everything he could to keep the memories he barely had grasp over alive.

As always, he began with remembering Karai's face, her determination and fierceness in battle despite her young age. Father had said he first allowed her to spar with Raphael when he was seven and Karai ten. He remembered a fear of having to face her and recalled being sent to the floor within minutes.

But what struck him with this memory was that the normal ending to a spar was not carried out. She had sheathed her blade, looked down to him upon the floor and shook her head sadly.

_"__He's too young." He remembered her saying before his father's voice had responded coolly._

_"__You were even younger when you went on your first mission."_

He had once pressed his father about that incident, yet he received no answer. It had been then he had understood his father's desire to move past the pain of memories.

But from there the memories only became darker, the pain more extreme.

_He recalled a dark night without even a moon hanging above their heads. He remembered a sickly smell and a desperate cry of a man – his father he supposed – before waking up hanging above those vat of mutagen. He remembered two figures huddled on the floor below – a man and a child. A towering shadow approached them, their voice male yet too far away to make out. The bound man upon the floor seemed to be pleading, yet the shadowed figure of the enemy merely laughed. It was a cold heartless sound that echoed even all the way up to where Raph and his brothers were hanging. Beside him he heard Donnie beginning to come to, yet by the time he had silently reassured his brother as much as he could through the gag – the child on the floor had been freed of their bonds. There had been muffled words and a second young figure had emerged from the shadows, throwing one blade to the freed child – the one Raph now realized had to have been Karai – while the younger enemy kept their own blade. And then a fight begun. The figures moved so fast and with such force it was impossible to distinguish one from another. Sounds of Mikey awakening distracted him, and he and Donnie both attempted to calm their youngest brother, trying their best to keep him calm – however there was a cry of rage and turning back to the fight below, he watched who he now knew to be the enemy pulling their blade from Karai's chest, her slightly more slender figure crumpling to the floor with a gurgling scream. The enemy bowed his head beside the corpse seemingly in morning for the life he had extinguished._

_Raph recalled the way he had pulled at his bonds – attempting to free himself so he could save his younger brothers. He couldn't allow them to meet the same fate._

_Below the bound figure was begging again, gesturing with tied hands to the children suspected above the glowing vats, yet the enemy had none of it. In a rage, the enemy barked an order, and suddenly Raph was falling and his body was burning…._

He blinked, returning to the present.

It was only after they had recovered, he had dared to bring the subject up with his father, getting the details and filling in the blanks.

According to father, Karai had tried to strike a bargain, asking the enemy to spare her younger brothers if she could defeat the enemy's best warrior. The enemy had brought out his son and the two had engaged blows, cutting Karai down. Overcome with grief and rage, their father had told how he had managed to break free of his bonds, not before it was too late to rescue his sons, and threw himself at the enemy – yet as if to add insult to injury, the enemy had fled into the night – claiming he would not fight a broken man. Saki had managed to find a rope to pull his children from the mutagenic prisons and found a way to bring them back to their home, getting his best doctors and scientists to stabilize the transformed children.

It was a sorry tale, one of heartbreak and suffering – but that was why they had to do this, pay their respects to the sister who had tried to save them, to honor her spirit by keep going forth.

Upon reaching the shrine entrance, the turtles bowed to their father waiting for them, and together they entered, moving forth towards the simplistic shrine with an image of a raven haired girl with a serious expression. As one the family bowed, before their father went to light incense and candles.

"Today we mark ten years since we lost you, beloved daughter." Saki began, kneeling before the shrine, the brothers following suit. "Your courage and bravery was unparalleled and we honor your spirit by lighting a flame. May you never be forgotten by those who held you in their hearts." He held out a hand for his children to come forth one by one and speak.

As the eldest, Raph went first.

"Karai, although we were still children when you gave your life protecting us, know that you still are part of this family. We honor your sacrifice by living and moving forth, carrying your memory in our hearts. Thank you for protecting our brothers." He finished before tears choked him. Bowing his head, he heard Donnie move forth.

"As much as I try, my memory from when we were younger was damaged and my images of you and our life before tragedy is limited, but know that I keep recalling what little I can, remembering the sacrifice you made so that we could live. One day I hope I shall remember more and on that day I can truly honor your spirit in the way you deserve."

"Michelangelo." Saki prompted once Donnie had sad his piece. The youngest stood, moved forth to bow before the shrine before cocking his head, his gaze fixated upon a corner of the room.

A second later, Donatello's new surveillance device began to wail, and the guards burst through the doorway, weapons raised. But before anyone could intercept, a man dressed all in black charged forth from the shadows, blade raised, aiming for Saki. In a blur, the blade swiped across, just as Saki kicked out a leg, knocking the intruder back. A thin line cut across Saki's right cheek – the blade had just nicked him. This man was good.

"Interrupting a ceremony, how dishonorable." Saki shook his head. "I do hope this was not the entirety of your plan. You must be getting desperate."

The assassin's eyes flickered to the guards closing in around him from each side to the three mutants kneeling before the shrine, eyes narrowed and ready to jump into action. Despite the fact he was clearly outnumbered, the man smiled, pulling down his black mask.

"I bring a message. We are coming back for what is ours. Do not count the Hamato clan out yet. We will redeem our honor, and…" His gaze met Raph's and the turtle could sense his relief and sadness, "Hamato Yoshi will save those who need saving. Long live the Hamato clan!" He bit down on something and before anyone could interfere, he was frothing at the mouth, collapsing to the floor.

Raph froze, in a half kneeling position, one arm out before his brothers, ready to protect them if the man had charged them. The mere mention of the Hamato clan sent a chill up his spine.

Hamato…

That was the clan which had kidnapped and mutated his family – the ones who had killed his sister…

Hatred burning inside his soul – the eldest turtle rose, however a sharp word from his father stopped him.

"Raphael." Saki didn't turn from the thrashing man. "Take your brothers back to your rooms and stay there. Jenika and Hoshi – ensure they do not leave. I need to speak to a prisoner."

"Hai Master Oroku." They bowed.

Hurriedly the group was ushered out of the room and back towards their rooms.

As they moved, Donnie was doing his best to calm down the crying Mikey.

"He was right! He said something would happen! I told you!" The youngest was sobbing.

"I know father's instructions, Jenika, yet we need to stay with Mikey." Donnie was arguing with the kunoichi, but despite the chaos around, Raphael could only focus on what his father had said.

He had seemed so unperturbed, it was unnerving.

A potential assassin from his most hated enemy had broken into their private areas and interrupted what should have been a moment of vulnerability – yet his father had shown not a single hint of distraction. Especially when the intruder had laid cruel claims at his feet, his father hadn't even tried to argue with the man. In short, Raphael was perplexed.

Lies would stain his honor as master of a clan, yet he did not bother himself with trying to brush them away or negotiate with the ravings of a madman... Unless…

No.

His father didn't lie.

Did he…?

"Raphael!" Hoshi grasped his arm. "I am sorry – yet Master Shredder said…" Raph waved her off and picked up his pace. Lost in thought he had fallen behind the group by several steps.

"I need to speak to father." He told her, sensing his own confusion as he spoke. As expected his authority shook her head sharply.

"I am sure he will come this way once he has attended business."

"I could go and join him." Raph tried – knowing he was sounding more like a spoilt child as opposed to a council member, and he tried to strengthen his resolve. "I must go to him. As eldest heir –"

"You must be protected." Hoshi interrupted, yet her eyes showed remorse. "You know I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Master Oroku – yet my orders have come from Master Shredder himself. To disobey him would be to dishonor the clan. I am sorry." Grudgingly, Raphael nodded his understanding. She spoke the truth, yet it didn't ease his own querying mind.

The reemergence of their enemy clan after a ten year silence was disturbing… Unless this wasn't the first attempt and his father had failed to mention such a fact to him.

There were just too many questions and not enough answers.

Somehow, he had to see this prisoner his father had been so determined to visit. Maybe it was a Hamato ninja – someone he could question in regard to this attack and the one all those years ago – to see if he could discover more of Stockman's theory…

Upon reaching Michelangelo's room, Casey and the other subordinate were sent to check the room over before the Oroku brothers were permitted to enter.

"You will stay here until Master Shredder returns." Jenika met Raph's eyes directly – as if reading his intentions. "I will arrange for guards all over this floor and around the holding cells to protect the master."

"Thank you Jenika." Donnie offered a curt bow as he entered the room, still holding onto Mikey. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to assist Mikey." The soldiers bowed deeply and moved to arrange more guards and take up their own posts, however as Casey turned to leave, he paused, quickly spinning to ensure all others had moved out of ear shot.

"Master Oroku." He murmured, "I am sorry for allowing such a thing to happen on my first assignment." Raph shook his head.

"Neither of the senior members of the guard detail managed to sense the intruder – you can't blame yourself. No one was seriously hurt…" Suddenly he froze. "Poison…" He managed, eyes widening. "Did anyone check that blade for poison? Father – I mean, Master Shredder – received a cut to the cheek…" Before him, Casey's eyes also widened.

"Shit." He cursed, "No. I don't think anyone considered the possibility." Spinning around in a desperate search for someone to confer with, he clicked his tongue against his teeth. "But Sensei has ordered me to a post." The man admitted. Raph had to conceal his relief as the opportunity presented itself.

"Well I can run down and back as quick as anyone." He put on a concerned face, as if this wasn't the window he had been searching for, "I can pick up a guard on the way from a lesser position so that my brothers still maintain a full guard." Casey frowned.

"But sensei said –"

"Casey." Raph took a step closer. "If that blade was poisoned, we don't have much time. Someone needs to check."

Grudgingly, the man inclined his head.

"Just make sure you come back safe, Master Oroku." He bowed.

"Thank you." The eldest Oroku smiled in relief. He quickly popped his head around the door where Donnie was sorting out the IV for Mikey, and quickly informed them of what he intended to do. Donnie's eyes widened at the mention of poison and did not voice any dissent. Mikey on the other hand met Raph's eyes, oddly coherent, and nodded.

"Go and see him."

As he moved back and moved to a sprint as he made his way down the corridor, down the route that had been deemed as Casey's post to ensure he meet as few guards as possible, he could couldn't help but think his little brother hadn't been referring to their father – yet to whom he did not know.

Untrue to his word, he did not talk to any guards he came across, deciding instead to avoid them all. First thing he did was charge back to the shrine room – now taped off for later investigation – and pulled a strip of testing paper from a concealed utility belt under his kimono. Donnie had designed them for quick infiltration missions, and pressed Raph to wear one at all times. By pressing the paper to the fallen blade, Raph could test for any substance that could prove fatal to humans.

Surprisingly – and thankfully – the testing strip came back clean. No poison.

The grazing blow was not intended to kill.

Taking a deep breath, Raph steeled himself up to perform the next – and more difficult – step. He had to find his father and the prisoner he had referred to.

Returning the pouch beneath his kimono, he peered around the doorway, ensuring no guards had emerged while he had been inside, before taking off at a sprint once more in the direction of the holding cells. But then something hit him.

What if this was no ordinary prisoner…? What if it had been the one his father had warned him about – the one who had been ordered to be kept in isolation during his absence?

Such a high-profile enemy would justify the determination to go and talk with them directly after an attack… It made sense…

Swallowing, Raph readied himself for disobeying a direct order. Altering his direction slightly, he made for a stairwell down to the lower levels of the compound.

Down he went – further than he had been – or had ever been permitted – to go before, determination and curiosity pushing him forth.

As he emerged at the lowest level, he discovered a damp and oppressive atmosphere, a distant whisper of voices his only clue.

Stepping with a careful silent tread, he made his way to the voices – one of which he could now tell as his father's.

He had been right.

Cautiously he moved within ears shot.

"…Been attempting spiritual projection?" His father was growling.

"…Else there to do?" A cracked voice retorted – some words failing to reach Raphael's trained ear. Closer still he moved, listening all the while as he kept to the shadows.

"Your master has issued a challenge – much like the one you proposed long ago."

"Well I pray he has more luck than I."

"Still confident, I see." His father taunted. "If nothing else I praise your continued loyalty."

"Not like you haven't tried to break me." The prisoner sounded rather upbeat all things considering. Now Raph was close enough to begin to make out a shape in the dank cell. The prisoner was a ragged looking male – not too old from first appearance. Curiosity gnawing at his mind, he slipped ever closer, pushing his luck.

"You were well trained." His father admitted.

"I was a boy." The prisoner threw himself at the bars and Raphael had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop a cry from escaping.

The face that had emerged from the darkness was one he knew – or at least, had seen before.

From the Japanese features, the mass of wounds with chipped and missing teeth and empty eye socket, to the jagged scar running down the entire left side of the young man's face – there was no mistaking the man.

This was the face Mikey had drawn.

This was the Demon…

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sorry for the long wait, haven't been inspired lately, but after a talking to from a family member to make me feel guilty for not updating, I managed to write this chapter in just two short morning sessions! XD**

**So:**

**\- What is with this demon?**

**\- Why did Karai do such a thing?**

**\- Who was her killer?**

**\- What is the story behind these Hamatos?**

**\- What is going on?!**

**Thanks to you guys who are still supporting this story, especially to **sonavelkovskaa5842** and **WanneChan** for their kind words. :)**

**Lend me your thoughts and see how many of you can guess correct?!**

**See ya soon as possible,**

**LL99 out. :)**


	8. The Demon

**Chapter 7**

Reeling from the sudden shock of the face in the gloom, Raph missed the next couple exchanges between the so-called Demon and his father, yet despite the trembling of his limbs, he managed a step forward, moving so he could see inside the cell a little clearer.

He longed to know how his baby brother had managed to know the face of this top-secret prisoner however questions like that could come later. For now though, he needed to concentrate on what he could gather from the scene before him.

"Yet the real question is whom began such a conflict?" The prisoner's voice had calmed from his emotional cry a moment before. Raph could now see the quickened rise and fall of the man's chest as he controlled his emotions, yet his face was impassive. "You blame our clan, yet yours is not guiltless, Saki."

His father's eyes narrowed.

"I have always striven for the honor of my family name. Everything I do, I do to strengthen the name I bare. All the while your clan hides in shadows crumbling away until their only hope is a single assassin who couldn't even complete their mission."

Raph bit his tongue. So this was indeed a Hamato prisoner. The first serious enemy face beside the assassin he had ever seen. The man cocked his head slightly as if listening, yet his eyes never left the fearsome form of the Shedder.

"So that's where the mark upon your cheek came from." The demon smiled, a sickening display of cracked teeth and bruised skin folding upon itself. "I did wonder what brought you do to these depths."

"This is the first open attack in ten years. Why now? Have you contacted your clan? What have you told them?" At this the man barked out a laugh.

"You overestimate me, Saki." He leant forth, "Yes, I admitted to you I have managed spiritual projection and used it to look around your halls – the reason you've sensed a presence – yet I do so out of boredom. I cannot move further than this building – believe me I've tried everything. What else do you expect from someone who's been locked down here for – what did you say – ten years?" As the eldest Oroku brother watched the prisoner's remaining eye seemed to mist and the lines on his scarred face deepened.

"Save the self-pity." Shredder snapped. "Answer me, why would Hamato Yoshi attack now?"

"He doesn't want you to forget." The prisoner's smile dropped; eye suddenly steely as it glared up to Shredder.

"Forget what? The damage caused to my clan?"

"No." The man shifted, face drawing closer to the bars, "The damage to _our_ clan. And to remind you," Raphael heard spite fill his voice and could swear the prisoner's eye flickered his way for a fraction of a section, "That your _sons _cannot remain pawns in this game for much longer – you must be aware of such a fact."

Saki's voice was curt as he replied, fists clenched.

"I would advise you to hold your tongue, least you would rather I pulled it from your skull." The prisoner seemed to pay no heed to the warning.

"I am merely saying, oh fearsome one," That mocking tone once more, "That you cannot deny my clan those boys for much longer. We shall steal them away from you." Hesitantly, the hidden turtle took a step back, the certainty of the man's tone scaring him. The Hamatos wanted him and his brothers? To insult their father even more?

"You stole my daughter." Saki's words were gruff. There was a heavy pause. Raph felt the bile rise in his throat. His sister's killer… Here… Why was he still breathing? He bit down on a knuckle to keep any sound of distress from emerging.

"You are not the only one who regrets that, Saki." The prisoner's tone was surprisingly sorrowful. "Yet it was not my decision to make." Raphael heard the tremor of the man's tone – saw his fist against the bars clench, the veins bulging against pale skin. "I am not the only guilty party." He concluded, turning again from the light.

"Do not disrespect me so." Saki roared, slamming a fist against the bars, eyes blazing in fury. "You merely ask for destruction –"

"No." The prisoner coolly retorted, sitting down in the gloom, allowing shadows to consume him once more, "You haven't destroyed me et, and I doubt you will. I'm too valuable of a hostage when you finally face him."

"Who is to say our paths will ever again cross?" Hs father regained his control, his shoulders relaxing as his usual aloft nature returned.

"You are brothers, Saki. No one is immune to the bonds of such a relationship. No one, Saki. Not even you." With that the man turned away and vanished in the darkness of his cell.

Taking this as the end of the conversation, Raphael silently backed away, cautious to avoid detection, yet once he was up the stairs, back into the glaring slight of the corridors, he charged back towards their quarters, feeling nauseous from all he had heard.

A Hamato clan prisoner.

His sister's killer.

His brothers wanted by the enemy.

His father somehow having a bond with the enemy.

It was too much to process at once. In a daze he managed to rush unseen past any guards, moving blindly through the fog of his mind with that face – that scarred, haunted face drifting before his eyes.

"Master Oroku!" Raph blinked back to the present, swallowing thickly.

"Casey." The name came out as a breath of relief.

"Did you find Master Shredder? Is he alright?" The eldest Oroku son tried his best to compose his features, hiding any trace of his shock. Through all that he had heard, he had almost forgotten about the story he had concocted to cover his curiosity.

"The blade wasn't poisoned." He eventually managed to get out. "So I didn't bother troubling the Master." Out the corner of his eye he caught Casey's eyebrows furrow, the eyes narrowing.

"I don't mean to pry – but surely I need to inform someone that you've checked?"

"No!" Raph cursed as he responded way to hastily to pass as a normal order. "No." He repeated more calmly this time before sighing.

"Can I trust you, Casey?" The man nodded, face serious. "I may have eavesdropped on some private business of my father's – I used the poisoned blade as a pretense to check out something. I apologize for deceiving you, however I wish for you to keep this secret. It is against protocol and what someone of my positions should do. I did not wish to involve anyone; however I cannot have word of this reaching my father." He regarded the man with a critical eye, watching for a lie, however the man broke into a grin.

"I got your shell – I mean, back…" Casey awkwardly amended, "No sweat, man… I mean, Master." A hasty bow was added, "But I'll stay quiet."

"Thank you." Raph smiled, glad the man had been transferred to his unit. Not many would drop everything to help a senior clan member undermine the master's authority. Admittedly it wasn't a quality he should praise up; however, it was reassuring to find a genuine ally after the open hostility of those on the council.

With a nod he went to move back to Mikey's room when Casey spoke up once more.

"Raphael – I mean, Master Oroku." Casey hastily corrected, "I know it's not my place but if you need anything, anything at all, I'll offer a hand. You're the first one here to offer me a chance and…" He looked sheepish, "I'd like a chance to pay that back." The turtle paused, meeting the sincere expression, and concerned gaze.

"Thanks, Casey." He nodded before continuing his way, feeling a little lighter. "Oh, and you can drop the Master Oroku crap when there's no other soldiers. Just Raphael's fine." He threw back a smile and was glad to see the man grin.

Perhaps some good came out of today…

Even a single hint of light could make all the difference in these darkening times….

…

…

"Raph!" Donnie stood the moment the eldest entered the room, his eyes failing to hide the worries that had been clearly plaguing him. "Did you find the weapon? Is father alright? Where's he gone? What-"

"Dad's fine." Raph held up a hand. "I checked the blade with your utility pouch, and it was all clear. I didn't bother trying to find father since there's no danger." The lie slipped out with such ease, the eldest didn't even blink. He hadn't intended to keep his brothers in the dark – they had always dealt with everything together – yet for some reason, Raph didn't wish to involve them… At least not yet.

Donnie was a sticker for the rules, so telling him what he had just done would do no good, and as for Stockman's files... Well, it was best Raph followed up any leads with that first before he approached his genius brother. Don was always so busy that some obscure theory with little solid evidence would be a waste of his time.

As if to prove his point, Donnie's phone buzzed and he shot Raph an apologetic look. The eldest nodded, understanding, and the genius moved just outside the door to take the call. They had realized long ago that they couldn't always discuss all matters of clan business around Mikey without making him feel like he was left out, so they had set up an unspoken rule that calls would be taken outside Mikey's earshot.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Mikey's voice was small. Raph turned confused, yet the words his brother had spoken before he had snuck off downstairs rose to mind.

_Go and see him._

"Who did you mean?" Raph tried to keep his expression impassive, yet from the way his baby brother's eyes twinkled, he knew his own curiosity was visible.

"The demon." Mikey smiled. "He was at the ceremony and when father said he would visit a prisoner, the demon admitted it would be him. He vanished and you went to follow father. You've seen him."

Raph sighed. There was no point denying it.

"Yes. I saw him." Recalling what he had heard his father mention about spiritual projection he realized with a wave of regret that his brother had been telling the truth all this time. "Who is he?"

"A friend." At his own words, Mikey frowned. "But he won't tell me who exactly. He says I know him, and that one day he'd tell me everything, but not now. Not like this…" Those pale blue eyes trailed to the IV line attached to his arm. "I was telling the truth, Raphie. I'm not mad… I'm not…" Raph sat beside his brother and wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders.

"No. I understand, Mikey. And I'm sorry for not believing you sooner." Meeting his brother's gaze, he smiled. "How about we explain all this to father?" Yet to his surprise Mikey pulled away, wide eyed.

"No!" He cried out. "We can't!" The eldest frowned.

"But you said yourself, Mikey – you haven't been imagining things. Yet you're being treated as though you are."

"But you can't tell father." Mikey murmured, "I don't know why, but I don't think it'll help…" Suddenly his eyes brightened, and he stared up to Raph's face with a smile. "Speak to him!"

"But you just said not to…" Raph was having a hard time following his brother's thought processes here.

"No. Not father, the demon!" At this Raph blanched.

"What!" The idea was preposterous, he had pushed it by going down there once, yet to go again – especially in light of his father's direct orders not to… Surely that would be suicide… If he was caught, he would be one dead turtle – eldest son or not.

"Please Raphie. I know you want to speak to father but promise me you'll speak to the demon first. He might speak to you. He may have some answers."

Raph shook his head.

"It's too risky, Mike." But seeing his baby brother's face crumple slightly he groaned. "But I'll consider it – okay?" The youngest nodded.

"Thanks, Raphie."

"Anytime, little brother. Anytime."

The door opened just as Raph embraced Mikey once more, and Donnie stepped back into the room, eye ridge cocked at the affectionate scene before him.

"Okay, I'll bite. What caused this?" The genius shook his head good naturedly.

"I was worried about dad." Mikey piped up before Raph could even think of a decent response. "But Raphie said he'd be alright… Is that right, Donnie?"

"Of course, Mikey." The genius smiled reassuringly, "Raph checked. Father will be fine. It was just a scratch."

Swiftly the conversation moved on, the matter Mikey had spoken to Raph about seemingly forgotten. With concern, Raph noticed how well his youngest brother hid what he clearly knew, maintaining his slightly scatterbrained behavior, as if he didn't know truth from reality – yet Raph couldn't tell what was an act and what was real. How long had he been blind to this? His brother was someone he always assumed to be skirting the edges of reality, however from their conversation he could tell there was more than what he saw.

How long had he been blind to Mikey's true nature? How long had his brother been flighting alone – no longer needing his big brothers to protect him…? There were just too many questions and not enough answers…

Pulling him from his thoughts, he heard the door once more, and this time their father entered, the scratch on his cheek prominent against his light skin.

"Father." Donnie offered a slight bow. "Has there been any more reports of intruders? My team just phoned to say sensors hadn't picked any other heat signatures and are working on discovering how the man got in here in the first place." Their father nodded.

"Good. And we need not concern ourselves. There are no more incidents, it was a halfhearted attempt from a weakened foe." Swallowing, Raph made a brave attempt.

"Wasn't it the Hamtaos who kidnapped us and killed Karai?" He watched the tightening of his father's jaw before he regained control and calmly responded.

"Yes, Raphael. They are one in the same. I believed they had gone to ground after that night, however it seems they are still lingering out there." Those steely gray eyes met Raphael's boring into his very soul. "But that means from now on I do not authorize you boys to leave this building until this matter is resolved. You understand?"

"Hai, father." The brothers chorused.

"Now I recommend you get some rest. I'm calling an emergency council meeting in the morning where we will discuss our next step." He turned to leave before pausing. "But as for today, I am sorry for the bad timing of this incident. I hope you were still able to honor Karai's spirit." With that he left the room, a tranquil hush falling over the brothers.

"Well, then I better head to bed." Raph broke the silence. "I can't lose focus in another meeting – especially with such an important matter. Goodnight." He hugged Mikey once more and took his leave, stifling a yawn. As he readied himself for bed, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched, and he was almost certain for a second, he caught a glimpse of a scarred, one eyed face from the shadows. Cursing under his breath, the turtle shook his head, and – unsurprisingly – when he looked again the face had gone.

"Stupid demon." He murmured, cursing all he had seen and heard on the matter, he dropped head first onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly with haunted faces, threatening shadows and cries of the damned tossing him into a fitful slumber.

**Oooh**

**So there you go, the Demon has finally had his proper debut!**

**I'm impressed with the guesses coming in, some are very close to being on the mark! Keep the guessing coming!**

**\- What's Raph going to do?**

**\- Who is this Demon?**

**\- Will anyone find out about his little investigation?**

**\- What's with the Hamatos?!**

**Hope to send a new chapter your way as soon as possible. Stay safe everyone.**

**Take care.**

**LL99 Out.**


	9. Rooting Out The Problem

**A/N: Special shout out to the awesome Taraninja20 for the new cover image for this book. :D Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Upon awaking from what could only be classed as a fitful attempt at sleep, Raphael cast a glance across the room to his brother's bed, glad to see – for once – that Donnie was actually snoring softly rather than tapping away at his computer. Rising, the eldest rubbed sleep from his eyes – the jumble of memories of the past week swirling around in a haze – it was all just building up. How the hell could he continue like this? The mystery of Stockman's files, the Hamato attack, the link to their mutation – and now the truth about Mikey and his so called "demon" there were too many questions with no answers.

With a sigh he hefted himself to his feet, trudging over to his brother's side.

He didn't want to get Donnie involved – the genius had no time for half formed theories, yet Raph was no scientist. The documents he had recovered from the back of Stockman's locker earlier in the week had been a jumble of phrases and equations, all of it meaningless to anyone who wasn't a boffin while the flash drive had been encrypted. The only positive Raph could approach Donnie with was that there were detailed log entries regarding their early mutation days, including what looked like a list of chemicals that had been utilized to stabilize them, so if nothing else, that would be a point of interest to the genius.

Looking down at his sleeping brother, a rare moment of tranquility rested within the eldest's heart. All their life they had trained, working themselves to the bone both physically and mentally to measure up to their father's expectations and the clan they stood for – yet sometimes Raph couldn't help but wonder what life would have been if they had grown up normally. Even if they were born into a clan, surely if they were human rather than mutants, they could have approached life differently. They could have ventured outside more, would have been permitted a choice of whether to serve the clan or make their own path. Despite the brothers never discussing such desires, Raph knew Donnie longed for freedom. Raph had pretended on many occasions to ignore the desperate research into cures for mutations, had acted ignorant of the crying he heard at night occasionally and the choked curses regarding their mutation. Donnie would have thrived outside the clan, a company of his own, opportunities of education their father couldn't provide, resources he could just walk out and purchase rather than submitting applications to the council every week. As much as the clan meant to them all, Raph knew his brother, knew he never liked to make a fuss and desired to make their father happy – yet at night, Raph couldn't stop himself picturing such a life.

Yes, they loved their father and openly embraced clan life – but wouldn't it be fantastic to be able to choose such things.

Shaking his head, Raph sat beside his brother and placed a hand on one lanky arm, gently shaking Donnie awake.

"…aph?" Came the muttered response closely followed by a yawn and the opening of one bleary eye. "Time?"

"Sorry, D." The eldest murmured, hating himself for disrupting the quality sleep his brother rarely managed, but knowing that with the Council meeting thing morning there wouldn't be a time more suitable to discuss what he needed to than present. "I need your help."

"This early?" Donnie straightened, wincing as he stretched, his shell biting into the back of his neck as he did so. "For the council?"

"Um…" Raph looked away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"What have you gotten involved in, Raph?" The genius was now alert, eyes narrowing critically. Raph shrugged.

"Long story." Swallowing he met his brother's eyes again. "Can't explain everything yet, but this is a private investigation I was managing without anyone's full knowledge." He admitted, silently adding _even father's_.

"It's related to Stockman, isn't it?" Raph blinked, mouth hanging open. Don rolled his eyes. "You've seemed preoccupied since then, and he asked to talk to you alone. I'm amazed your authorities haven't pulled you up on it." The genius reached past Raph to grab the laptop off the bedside before holding hand out. "I'm guessing there was a hidden flash drive you haven't passed across to me already."

"And printed documents." Raph mumbled, pulling the USB stick, watching as Donnie's wide fingers flew across the keyboard with practiced ease.

"Right, you should have come straight to me – Raph. You know I wouldn't sell you out. Besides, unless you know what you're doing you risk erasing everything of value." Those burgundy eyes didn't leave the screen as he attacked the keyboard, continuing his lecture without barely pausing for breath. "See, I've already cracked the files – and there's your information. That's why you need to rely on me, Raph. I may not be a council member but that doesn't mean I don't have my uses. You can't just leave me out of things because –"

"Don." Raph interrupted, sensing an argument he did not want any part of. "That's not it." Sighing he admitted the reason. "Baxter may have been involved in turning us into... this…" He gestured at his mutated form, watching the confusion on his brother's face. "He was looking into a mind control drug which he believed he was under the influence of. He thinks the Hamatos may have been controlling him to mutate us and that his mind was wiped when he transitioned to our clan to assist with keeping us alive."

Donatello blinked.

"Anything else." Raph considered mentioning about his conversation with Mikey but figured that could wait till another time.

"That's about it. Traitor in our midst, the one who saved us may have been the one to hurt us in the first place and the existence of an extremely powerful mind wiping drug." He counted the things off on his fingers, voice dripping with sarcasm. "And I can't take this to father until I know the truth as it's clear he's sensitive to that whole incident because of Karai – but I need to be certain before I confront him with any concerns about the enemy." Donnie clicked his tongue against his teeth, brow creased.

"He claimed memory loss…"

"Yeah, and – oh…" Raph froze as he followed his brother's thinking. "You can't remember anything…"

"Yeah…" Donnie nodded. "What if Stockman wasn't the only one they tested it on…" His eyes met Raph's. "What if they didn't just mutate us… What if…"

"They experimented on us as well…" The eldest finished, equally appalled. "We were kids…" He breathed, remembering the fear in his brother's eyes that night. "And they did that?" Donnie shook his head, visibly steeling himself.

"We can't think about that now…" He swallowed. "I'll run analysis on the information Stockman gathered and report back to you what I find… You need to get ready for the meeting." Nodding, Raph stood.

"Thanks, Don. We'll talk more later." Pausing he looked back at the lissome form of his brother illuminated by the screen before him, watching his tense shoulders and clenched jaw. "You okay, D?" The genius shrugged at the question.

"What can I say? If this is the truth – that we were experimented on by the enemy, why weren't we told. Surely its no more horrifying than what we know happened to us and to Karai?" He screwed up his eyes in frustration, "I could have been working on a counter measure to such a drug – I have the facilities and knowledge to find a way, yet father kept it from us…" Across the room the two brothers' eyes met, "If this all proves true, I will be joining you for a long discussion with father."

Not knowing how to respond, Raph merely nodded and took the moment to leave. As awful as it was to pass some of the burden to his brother, Raph had to admit he felt lighter for finally admitting part of what had been troubling him to someone.

Confident in his ability to now approach the next task at hand, he went to prepare himself for the meeting.

More questions could come later.

…

…

Unlike his first meeting, Raph arrived slightly early – finding himself present before all the others had assembled. Jenika, TC and the two scientists were present, leaving just Kitsune and Hun to arrive before Shredder. Steeling himself, the turtle mutant moved towards the senior assassin and the weapon's expert, nodding a greeting.

"Oroku Raphael." The Japanese man offered a curt bow at the turtle's approach. "I trust you and your brothers are well following the incident."

"Yes, TC, thankfully no damage was done." Raph explained, "I trust your patrols have revealed no further enemies."

"Yes. There are no further intruders." TC confirmed, his dark eyes drifting towards the door and a small smile curling upon his lips. "Excuse me." He bowed and moved towards the hulking figure that had just arrived. Hun. Hiding his distaste for the second in command, Raph turned to Jenika.

"Thanks for all you did for my brothers last night." Offering a bow, he was glad to see a smile beneath the concerned gaze.

"I am afraid that Master Shredder will see the matter as a failure of my team." The assassin confided, "Someone," Raph noticed the glare cast across to Hun at the words, "decided to hint that it was my responsibility to check for intruders despite the fact not one person here can tell you how the man got in." Raph shrugged.

"Thought that corridor fell into Hun's patrol route yesterday." At that the woman smiled.

"Thank you, Raphael."

A heavy footfall came from the doorway, and the council members all moved to their chairs, falling into respectful silence as Shredder entered accompanied by Kitsune.

"As you are all aware, my sons and myself were subject to an assassination attempt during a private matter – and despite there being no harm, this raises the question of security." The master took his chair, not bothering with formalities. "Kitsune has just scanned for any spiritual projections of enemy forces, yet there is no sign of infiltration via such methods." Raph frowned at the neglect to mention holding a prisoner with abilities to project themselves spiritually. Surely that would be an avenue worth pursuing?

However, keeping his silence, Raph listened as each member of the council gave their report of the situation, yet nothing usual came to light.

"So no one knows how this enemy infiltrated this base?" Shredder growled, glaring through his visor. The atmosphere in the room instantly became chilly, and eyes all moved to the table – not one person daring to look at their master.

"Could it have been a sleeper agent?" Raph cursed himself for speaking out, but the idea had just occurred to him. "Someone who joined the clan, rose through the ranks yet all with malicious intent?"

"Is there evidence of this?" Shredder's voice was cool, yet Raphael forced himself to meet his father's gaze. Better to stare into the fearsome face of his father than the other council members who were no doubt judging his every move.

"Not that I am aware of, however do we know the name of the assassin?" He questioned. Shredder's gaze slipped away from Raph and moved to the scientists.

"Do we?" He snapped.

"Um. Yes! Master Shredder, sorry!" Chaplin stumbled, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, and flattening upon the table. "I only just got the name back from the DNA test an hour ago." He cleared his throat. "The man's name was Kevin Eastman."

"Any soldiers by that name?" Shredder cast a glance across the entire council, yet no one seemed to recognize the name. "Someone check!" The master snapped when no one moved. There was a yelp from Harold Lilja as he pulled out a phone and began typing and scrolling.

"Shit…" He cursed and slid the phone before the master with a terrified glance. "There's a match."

"Recruited six months ago." Reading aloud, Shredder turned to Hun with a fierce glare, "He was assigned to your unit. You had a traitor in your mist and were not aware." His voice was angry, eyes blazing in fury. "Your inability to keep track of your troops placed your master in danger! It may as well have been you behind that sword. Hand. Now." Shaking, the giant of a man placed his hand po the table, muscles tensed for what was to come.

In the blink of an eye, Oroku Saki had pulled out a blade from beneath his cloak and stabbed it down through the big man's pinky finger.

No one moved as the blood began to flow, watching as Hun stifled a scream.

"Kitsune."

"Hai, master Oroku." The spiritual advisor bowed her head.

"You are now second in command. Hun, you will continue to train recruits – but from now on you must scan every individual and check for ties to the enemy. Now be grateful this is the extent of your punishment."

"H…hai… Master…" The man collapsed out of the chair and fell to his knees before the master, pressing his head to the floor. Ignoring the man, Shredder continued.

"Everyone must inspect their forced and root out any further spies. He could not have been working alone. We shall meet once more at the end of this week to present findings. I do not want any further incompetence. You are all dismissed."

The council all stood – par Hun – and bowed, leaving the master and the disgraced henchman alone. Not one person dared to speak, even once outside – instead, nodding to one another and taking their leave. They all had a lot of troops to sort through.

And they could not dare to return empty handed.

Swallowing, Raph headed towards his unit's accommodations. Better to get this over with sooner rather than later.

Sadly, his talk with Don would have to wait now. He couldn't disappoint his father; however he didn't realize the revelation he was about to stumble upon.

….

…

"Next!" Raph pinched the bridge between his eyes in frustration, waving aside the man he had just finished interrogating. He had spent the entire day sorting through his unit, asking them a multitude of questions watching for holes in their stories – asking about family, past and possible connections to other clans.

He had started with his authorities and was glad that they all had passed the examination with flying colors. If he lost one of them, he didn't know what he would do.

"Master Oroku." A familiar voice greeted, causing Raph to look up.

"Casey." Despite himself he couldn't help smiling. Aside from his authorities, Casey was the next person he trusted deeply. "Sorry for all this – matter of procedure."

"Oh, okay. Cool." Casey took the chair and leant back. "Fire away, boss."

"Right." Raph cast a glance over the vague summary of the man's life that he had to supply when joining the clan.

"When did you join the Oroku clan?" He began.

"Nine and a half years ago."

"Age?"

"Twenty five."

"Place of birth?"

"Here in New York." And on it went, a list of pointless information, all matching what was on the sheet before him until he asked,

"Connections to other clans?"

"None." The answer was hurried and determined. Raph was about to move on when he suddenly recalled his discussion with the man when he had transferred to his unit. Casting his eye over the man he saw a flicker of the eye.

"Casey," Raph narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any connection to any other clan?"

"I… Uh…" Casey stammered, suddenly flustered.

"The man who trained you." Raph pressed. "You mentioned him to me, yet it's not on your file."

"I didn't want him involved! I swear it's nothing bad."

"Casey." The eldest Oroku heir rose to his feet. "What was this man's name?"

"I swore I'd keep his secret. Raphael – Master Oroku – please, let me keep his identity private." Seeing the man's distress, Raph gave a little.

"If it's nothing to worry about it doesn't leave this room." Crossing his arms, he fixed his most piercing glare at the human. "But you'd better talk." Sighing, Casey ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up even more than usual.

"Okay, fine…" He let out a breath. "His name is Yoshi. Hamato Yoshi."

**AHHHHH**

**WHAT?**

**\- What is going on?**

**\- Is Casey traitor?**

**\- What's going on?**

**\- What's Raph's gonna do?**

**Leave your thoughts or reactions! I love reading every single one.**

**Stay safe guys and see you all next chap. :)**

**LL99 out.**


	10. Following The Lead

**A/N: ****First off, sorry for the massive wait between chapters here. I've had zero inspiration and for a solid month managed to write all of one paragraph. So apologies, I hope my imagination has returned to me now and updates can become more regular again.**

**Second of all, hope you're all well and coping alright with this hectic world at the moment. Stay safe and hope you enjoy.**

**Now, on with the show.**

**Chapter 9**

You could have heard a pin drop after Casey's admission.

Hamato Yoshi? Raph did not want to believe what he had just heard. Not Casey… Why did it have to be him?

"Repeat that." Not a request. He had to be certain he wasn't hearing things.

"Hamato Yoshi was the one who taught me as a kid." Casey's tone didn't waver, his eyes burning with determination and self-assurance – revealing no hint of guilt at his admission.

Raphael groaned, trying to steady the emotions welling up inside.

If it had been any other clan, he could have handled it – yet the Hamatos were the enemy. No, not just an enemy – _the man who did this to him and his brothers_… It was like a sucker punch to the gut. He'd grown fond of Casey, liking his charisma and zeal, yet hiding something this major was unforgivable.

"What the hell?" He finally breathed, leaning back against the desk. "How the fuck can you say that so calmly?" Meeting the man's gaze, he was both surprised and relieved to see the first sign of hesitation in the man's eyes. "You've been with us for a long time, Casey, so you can't claim ignorance. You know the Hamato clan are our oldest enemy. So be honest. Are you the spy that helped that assassin enter the compound?"

"I can't explain everything here, Raphael, however I swear I knew nothing about the attack on your brothers."

Narrowing his eyes, the eldest Oroku regarded Casey with hesitance. There was no direct denial in regard to spying for the enemy, however there was admission that he had not been involved in the attack on his father…

And, for some unknown reason, Raphael believed him.

Sure, he wanted to, yet he was not one to put his own emotions before the truth and something in the man's face was telling the turtle that he had no malicious intent.

"What do you mean, you can't explain everything here? What's your goal? Where do your loyalties lie, Jones?"

"It's not safe to tell you here." The man straightened in the chair, leaning forth, a slight smirk on his lips despite everything. "But my loyalties are to you, Raphael. Please, allow me to explain – but not in the compound. This story's not for just any person to overhear." Sensing the turtle's hesitation, the man sighed and leant back in the chair, crossing his arms. "But if you'd rather have this over and done with – just brand me a traitor and slaughter me like you did that fake Stockman."

Okay, that hit a raw nerve. Struggling not to act out, the young leader took a breath.

"And why should I do anything other than that? If you've been spying on us, you've betrayed the trust of this clan. What would I have to gain by listening to you?"

"The truth." Raphael froze.

"About what?" He attempted to keep his voice level, a slight tremor the only sign of the turmoil within.

"What happened ten years ago."

He had not been expecting that.

Blinking he regarded the man before him. How the hell did he know about that? The man had been in their clan for over nine years. If he knew about the incident that would mean…

"Please tell me you didn't infiltrate this clan under orders of the Hamatos directly after that incident." The turtle covered his eyes, afraid of what he would hear.

"What if I did?"

"Why now?" He pushed, battling to keep his head above the swell of emotions within. "After all this time?"

"Once again, I cannot say here." Casey sounded so sold by his own authority, not a trace of nerves showing themselves at the thought of being found out.

"So basically, you're telling me that you _could_ be a traitor, yet you're not willing to admit it here?" Rapahel couldn't keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"Exactly." A smirk. The bastard had smirked at him.

"I'm not stupid, Jones. I listen to you, we move somewhere "more secure" to talk and you can cut my throat with more ease – more escape routes with less guards."

"Then bring one of your brothers."

"The hell they're getting involved. Then you could acquire hostages."

"Don's capable."

"Course he's capable, he's an Oroku… Wait. How'd you know about Don?" The man frowned, the first sign of panic in his eyes since their _discussion_ began.

"Uh… He's at demonstrations in front of all the clan…"

"But he never fights."

"Okay. You got me. I know someone in his department, they told me."

"Not even using pronouns now?"

"They may prefer to be referred as such."

"We have lists of that stuff, Jones, and no one in Don's department wishes to be addressed with those pronouns."

"Fine."

"There's another mole, isn't there."

The hesitation was all he needed.

"DAMN IT!" The turtle spun in a fury, cracking his knuckles, wishing for something to punch. "And let me guess – they've been here as long as you?"

"Pretty much." Casey sighed reluctantly. "But they've never interfered in research. Science is science in their books. You don't have to worry about that."

"No." Raph bit back sarcastically, "I only have to worry that there's a potential assassin near my brother." Casey's response made him pause.

"We'd never hurt you guys…" His voice sounded almost whimsical.

"Right – we keep this going much longer then my authorities are gonna get suspicious at how long we're in here for." He cast a glance at the clock high on the wall – they had already been here five minutes and most of his other interviews lasted around seven. "You have two minutes. Convince me why you shouldn't be thrown in a cell straight away. I will admit it –" He held up his three fingered hands in admission, "I like you, Casey. In other circumstances I would probably be pushing for you to rise in the ranks in my unit. Besides, I'm curious about the Hamatos and everything surrounding the incident causing this –" He gestured at his mutated form. "But my loyalty is to my father. You're going to have to be pretty convincing to place my own selfish interests before my clan. So, talk."

"Hamato Yoshi needs to speak to you." The man took a deep breath. "He wants to set straight the mistakes of the past, yet to do that he needs a chance to talk with you face to face."

"When did you last speak to him?" Raph prompted. If this was a fairly new request, he could tell the ploy was a desperate act of deception.

"Properly? Probably five years ago. I got a day's family leave when he was moving to a new location. I was assisting him in getting everything into a van yet didn't follow him there as I knew the clan here would be tracking my location."

Okay… He could scratch the new request ploy.

"So when did he tell you he wanted to speak to me?"

"Ten years ago. That's my mission here. Not to bring harm – to offer a chance to talk."

Casting a glance at the clock he knew he needed to wrap this up soon in order to avoid suspicion.

"So you're saying you've infiltrated our clan, gained my trust and fooled _everybody_, for ten years just to _talk_?"

"Pretty much." How the hell was he so calm about all this? With a huff, the turtle leant back against the desk once more.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or concerned." The man smirked once more, and this time Raph couldn't stop himself from returning the gesture.

"So? Two minutes are up, boss. What are you deciding?" Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Raph frowned.

"I'm writing all this down, leaving it somewhere only Don would find in an emergency." He admitted, "And I'll give this a go. I'm coming armed and you can't expect anything else. Deal?" He swore Casey's grin grew even more.

"Perfect. I'll meet you tomorrow night at ten in the upper storage room with the hatch to get to the roof."

"Therein lies the problem, Jones." Raph pointed out something he had neglected to mention up until this moment, "My brothers and I are banned from exiting this building. I'll meet you there but if you can't come up with a solution to get past the guards that are bound to be stationed there, we forget this whole thing and I report you and your friend in Don's department. Now scram."

With that Casey got to his feet, stretched, and offered a bow.

"I promise you won't regret this Raphael."

As he watched the retreating figure, Oroku Raphael found himself wishing he could believe the man. Somehow, he knew none of this would work itself out easily.

That night he managed to sneak away from Don with the excuse of some late-night reviewing of his interviews and scouting out some of his team that he wanted to do in private, and – surprisingly – got to the roof without incident. Naturally, Jones was already present, dressed down in a ruffled grey shirt and dark jeans as opposed to his training gi or formal kimono – his chiseled features breaking into a grin as Raphael appeared.

"Ready for our _date_?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing the turtle to huff, attempting to hide his own smile. Yes, there was something about Casey that made him easy to like and trust… A problem when he was probably a traitor.

"You figured a way to get past the guards outside?" He crossed his arms, prepared for a negative response, however, much to his surprise – the man's grin didn't loose its place upon his features.

"Yup." He cocked his head at the trapdoor above them. "I spoke to a mate of mine – someone I trust – and they've swapped their patrol route with the guy that was supposed to be on guard."

Raph froze.

"You mean to tell me you have a network of spies in the clan?" How the hell had they managed to infiltrate them like this? It was, quite frankly, a stain upon their honor if they were so easily manipulated from within.

"Well that makes it sound like we're in the best spots, boss. In reality there's a few people here and there who can bend a few rules for the rest of us if required. Not much, but something, I guess." Shrugging as he popped open the trap door, he gestured for the turtle too follow as he hefted himself up. With slightly more caution – due to the shell making his back wider – Raphael followed suit, wondering for the hundredth time why he was doing this. Not the best plan, and he was terrified of his father finding out, however his curiosity was hungry for answers. And for one night's disobedience… Surely that was a price he was willing to pay?

Upon exiting to the roof, Raphael caught sight of the black clad figure keeping watch, the hostile demeanor dropping the instant they saw Casey.

"Yo, Case!" A feminine voice greeted. "You owe me – smuggle me back some beer and we're even. I'm being relieved in five hours, so make sure you're back before then." She offered a quick bow to Raph, almost as an afterthought, "Sorry about this, Master _Oroku_…" The name seemed heavy on her tongue, "But Casey ain't gonna stab you in the shell. Keep an open mind." Another wave. "Now scram. Oh, and say hi for me."

"Sure thing, Angel."

With that they were off, using a grappling line to descend to the next building and then taking off at a run, leaping over the smaller gaps between buildings, making their way across the nightscape of the city until they had reached a building site above an opening to the...

"Please say we're not…"

"Best way, dude. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?"

"Shut up and lead the way." He was, in fact, hesitant about entering the underbelly of the city – an area he didn't know, but he wasn't about to admit such a thing to a potential enemy.

It was fair to say he got lost pretty quickly in the damp gloom of the sewer system, the curved tunnels all seemingly identical and after what he could only guess as ten minutes of walking, the turtle gave up even trying to remember the order of turns they'd taken.

"A ninja clan under the sewers?" Raphael mused as they plodded along, "This is the sort of thing you would find in a comic." This elicited a chuckle from his companion. "Let me guess, your idea."

"Not just me." The man admitted, "It was a practical decision above all else, trying to keep us safe, and all that. But I'll let him explain everything himself." The man came to a halt at a random wall and reached for a rusting pipe and pulled.

Before Raph's very eyes, a section of the wall before them pulled inwards and slid to the side, opening up to a large room – potentially an old water station, long ago abandoned.

"Yo! Guess who!" Casey ushered the eldest Oroku through the gap, hitting a button to close the door behind them.

"Ah, Casey." A gentle voice echoed from the shadows on the other side of the chamber. "I was not aware you were intending to drop by any time soon." Before them, the shadows shifted as a figure strode out into the center of the room, suddenly drawing to a halt as his eyes fell upon Raphael. Used to the stares at his mutated form, Raph glared back, however found himself taken aback by the figure before his eyes.

Whatever he had been expecting to feel when he laid eyes upon the man responsible for all his own and his brothers' suffering, it wasn't this. The man before him was no hulking embodiment of malice nor was he anything particularly evil to look at – unless you counted the rat perched on his shoulder, yet – like the man himself, the creature's eyes were also kindly. There was no judgement or shock at his unnatural form instead he appeared… _relieved_…. The strong features, Japanese eyes, closely cropped black hair and slim yet muscular form left no room for second guessing. His appearance, coupled with the Hamato kamon embroidered upon his kimono, there was only one person the man could be.

"Hamato Yoshi." Raphael spoke first, keeping his features impassive. For some reason, the enemy bowed deeply to him, his eyes seeming to have difficulty hiding his emotions, and for a moment Raphael could swear he caught the first signs of tears.

"Come with me." The man breathed, no tension lay within his lean frame – if anything, he appeared to relax with the appearance of a talking turtle before him. Unnerved, Raphael followed the older man across the chamber, into a short tunnel which opened up to another spacious room, kitted out with mats and weapon racks around the edges. A dojo, the realization hit Raphael with a sense of familiarity.

Without a word, the man raised a calloused palm, gesturing to a small shrine at the end of the room. His warm black eyes were pleading, open to his enemy in a way unlike anything Raph had ever witnessed before. Unable to deny the wishes of such a desperate looking figure, he approached the shrine with a respectful bow. Enemy or not, you respected the dead. That was the same no mater what clan you were from.

"Those pictured in the center have not yet left this earth." Yoshi murmured. "Yet the two single pictures have..."

Pausing midway, Raphael straightened, eyes lifting to the items upon the shrine. Surrounded by candles and sticks of incense were three photo frames, the first being of a beautiful woman with soft features and kindly eyes while the other single photo showed a figure that made Raphael's breath hitch. He knew that face, it was the face that had stared at him through the bars of the cell in the Oroku compound – although in this photo the young man was merely a boy with wide eyes and confident smile.

"My wife and eldest son." The man informed. Raphael held his tongue for the time being as he turned to the final photo – instantly stepping back in horror.

"The fuck…" He breathed.

"And my sons…" Yoshi added quietly.

"No…" Raph shook his head. "How do you have this… Why are…" His voice cracked as the room swirled around him, only the photo before his eyes managing to keep still amidst the uncertainty of all else. "Why do you have this…" He managed to choke out, unable to tear his gaze away.

"As I said, Raphael… Those are my sons…"

"Liar…" Raph felt himself drop to his knees despite his statement… The photo showed three young boys grinning for the camera with a taller figure standing behind, their face just out of the frame, yet Raphael's focus was solely on the three boys. The eldest of whom bore bright green eyes, while the lanky middle child had soft burgundy eyes and he held with a baby in his lap with wonderful bright blue eyes – eyes Raphael knew only too well.

Those were the eyes he remembered so vividly in his dreams. The ones which stared into his soul and begged to be saved as they hung suspended above the vats of mutagen, the eyes which slowly lost their sparkle as they lost themselves to the drugs in their system and the torments of their mind, and the eyes which widened with joy whenever he cried his big brother's name.

"Mikey…" Raph felt the tears on his cheeks before he could control himself. The photo was of his brothers and himself before their mutation… "Explain…" He almost sobbed, hands shaking in his lap. "Explain before I fucking loose it…"

**WAIT, WHAT?! ;P**

**\- What's the stpry here?**

**\- What's with the pictures?**

**\- Will Raph believe any of it?**

**\- What will happen after Yoshi tries to explain?**

**\- Who's the traitor in Donnie's team?**

**\- Will Shredder find out about all this?**

**Thanks for reading and hope the next update doesn't take as long!**

**Leave your thoughts and theories!**

**LL99 out.**


	11. The Past Revealed

**A/N:****Thank you **sonavelkovskaa5842**, **ducky mikey**and **Tannnat **to for your reviews! Reading your comments always make my day. Also special shout out to the usual crew whose continuous support blows me away every time: **Beakers47**,**Raigon **and **Taraninja20

**Thanks guys, it means a lot. :D**

**Now, on with the story:**

**Chapter 10**

"What do you remember about that night, ten years ago?" Hamato Yoshi gently pushed.

Still shaking, Raphael looked across to the kindly man, searching for hints of malice and finding none. "No." Swallowing thickly he attempted to focus. "If I tell you what I remember you can make whatever story you've got to say line up. You talk. I'll judge if it's true."

"If that is what you desire, then I will do so." Clearing his throat, the clan leader's eyes moved to the shrine and began his story. "To make sense of that night, I need to go back in time a while, if that is alright with you?"

"We need to be back at the compound within four hours to avoid awkward questions."

"That is fine. I shall be as brief as possible." He consented. "The Hamato clan is old – as old as the Oroku clan, yet our histories have not always been as they are now." Taking a deep breath, Yoshi's brows furrowed, his pet rat upon his shoulder offering a slight squeak, almost in sympathy. "Our rivalry in only three generations old, before when we were allies – always coming to the aid of the other, however my grandfather was confronted by the Oroku clan leader of the time and pressured to release the clan of its duty to protect the other. When questioned as to his reasons, the Oroku leader presented a scroll showing rewards for the head of the Hamato clan before promptly drawing his blade on the one he once called brother. History tells us that the local Yakuza had seen profits fall due to my grandfather's attempts to reduce crime in the region, so allied themselves with the Orokus to put an end to the threat. Tempted by money and greed for power, the Orokus tainted our long alliance with betrayal, tearing the clans apart. My father fled with as many of his loyal troops as he could and our family to America, determined to protect us from the criminal underworld of our country." Another sigh. "And for a long time, this seemed the case. My father passed the clan to me. I got married to my beautiful Tang Shen…" A whimsical glance to the photo of the woman before them, "And had four strong sons…"

"No daughters?" Raph frowned.

"No." Yoshi turned to the turtle. "I am assuming you are referring to Karai… I will explain her role in time, but no – she was not my child…" Raph nodded, waiting for a further explanation before making judgement, yet that mindset did not settle his beating heart. "We were happy." Yoshi continued his tale. "We made a home in New York, ran a dojo for children to learn in and offering a way into the clan if that was what people desired. Splinter here," He gestured at the rat upon his shoulder, "joined our family one day after Tang Shen saved him from a stray cat, and he stuck by her side at all times. But then our tranquil life shattered one day when I returned home one evening to find a scene out of a nightmare…" The older man's voice cracked, yet he kept on going, gaze unwavering. "Tang Shen had been at home with our three youngest sons while I had taken Leonardo on a training run, yet as we walked in the door, there was my wife… In a pool of blood, her throat slashed open from behind, Splinter curled up by her side, side slashed open as well… On the wall behind her body the murderer had drawn the Oroku symbol of the Foot in her blood… There was no saving her… I sent Leonardo to check on the others as I patched up Splinter, yet he came back in horror, telling me they had vanished…" Swallowing loudly, Hamato Yoshi looked down at his hands. "At that moment, through the grief of my wife, all I could think was, thank god my children had not also been slaughtered… As far as I could tell they were still alive… The symbol upon the wall was a declaration of war – a challenge renewed. I tried to protect Leonardo… I did… But he would not abandon his brothers, so when I found where the Orokus had taken his brothers, he demanded he would be by my side."

The man met Raphael's eyes.

"My eldest child was merely eleven at the time, yet he was willing to lay down his life for the others. My youngest was only five years old, the other two seven and eight. And the Orokus took them. What had they ever done?"

Raphael blanched, those were the ages of he and his brothers when they had been mutated. That aligned with what the man was telling him. Attempting to hide any reaction, he focused intently on what the man said next, praying there would be discrepancies in their memories of the night – praying his world was not about to fall away under his feet.

"We entered the warehouse where they were hiding only to be jumped by soldiers, bound and gagged – and then he stepped forth…" Yoshi's brow furrowed, "Before me was a face I recognized. Oroku Saki – the boy I remember from childhood in Japan – we played together as if we were brothers – yet now he had followed me to America as an enemy. And my sons…" Rapahel noticed the man's hands tremble in his lap, "They were strung up in chains above these bubbling vats of glowing green chemicals… Before my eyes a scientist with dazed eyes was tipping the final components into the vats _– to make them forget_ – he murmured, and then Saki spoke, and the man injected himself with the serum… Barbaric doesn't even come close… My sons all looked so scared… And I couldn't get free…"

"No…" Raph breathed… He didn't want to believe yet everything was lining up with his memories so far… A serum to forget, someone he could only assume as Stockman, the mutagen, the captured figures… It's just the way he remembered, just the roles of the one he called father and the man before his eyes had been reversed.

"I'm sorry…" And the man did appear to be so, "Do you wish for me to stop?"

"Carry on…" The turtle choked out. He had to know the rest.

"As you wish… You asked about Karai, and this is when she emerged, twin katanas in hand. _My daughter_, Saki told me, _she will fight your son there. He wins, you can save your children and only you face my wrath. He loses and you all perish and the stain of the cowardly Hamatos is wiped clean. _And like a fool I believed him. Leonardo agreed, his desire to save his brothers outweighing all else. Shredder told him the battle would be to the death. No other way. And they fought…" At the memory, a lone tear escaped down the man's cheek, rolling down as if in slow motion. "Leonardo bested her despite being younger. He disarmed her and held the katana to her throat. _I win,_ he claimed, and demanded his family be freed, but at this Shredder laughed. He called Leonardo weak for not finishing the battle, ordered his own daughter to be killed as proof of his prowess – but he refused. At these words, Karai retaliated, she lunged for the blade, tried to wrestle it away to kill my son herself and claim victory, however she must have slipped, the horror in my son's face showed it was not intentional – she was impaled on the katana, and she fell to the ground…" Those dark, sorrowful eyes met Raphael's green. "She breathed her last before our eyes. The poor girl did not deserve such a fate. Leonardo bowed at her side, closed her eyes and offered a prayer… He did not need blood on his hands at such a young age."

"What did Shredder do then?" Raph asked. He remembered the bound figure begging and the shadowed figure barking out in rage before he fell, yet his father had told about breaking free of his bonds and throwing himself at the enemy who fled, claiming he would not fight a broken man. Saki had then apparently then pulled his children from the mutagenic prisons before escaping – yet none of those details Raph could recall himself.

"I begged Saki to release my children then, saying Leonardo had proven his worth – yet my choice of words was wrong. Saki was furious at the defeat and ordered my children to be released… Into the vats below their feet… Their screams drove me on, my emotions took total control and I snapped the bonds holding my hands and legs together and charged at Shredder. He laughed at my cries and ordered his guards to restrain me and Leonardo. _"Your sons will be my experiments and will grow up cursing your name," _he told me, before grapping Leonardo by his hair, "_while this one will answer for the crimes of your people. All this will happen, and you will be powerless to do anything. You attack us, and your sons' lives are forfeit."_ and I felt a blow on the back of my head, then woke up covered in blood on the street. There was no sign of my children when I managed to find my way back to the warehouse, everything had gone save a large blood stain upon the floor."

The older man shut his eyes, jaw tense.

"I thought my children dead, or to be turned into science experiments – so as a shamed clan leader, I gave my last order to the few people still loyal to the clan, to me, and to my sons. I asked if they would infiltrate the Oroku clan to gage if my children were still alive and to do whatever they could to rescue or help them."

"Casey being one of these." Raph pointed out.

"Yes." Hamato Yoshi confirmed, "I doubt you can remember, but as children he and you were so close. His family was toxic, so he spent most of the time at our dojo, he and you became like brothers…" Blinking, Raphael couldn't hep but recall the ease he felt around the man, the way Casey had seemed whimsical when talking to him. Shaking his head, Raph frowned, trying to recall for himself the connection between Casey and himself.

"So you mean to tell me that –" He gasped as a sharp pain shot through his skull and his stomach recoiled in protest.

"Raphael!" Yoshi cried, reaching out to assist the turtle and footsteps approached rapidly as Casey charged in to see what was happening.

"What is it? Raph?" Casey's voice was tight with panic.

"Head…" The turtle managed to breath out, "Pain… Can't… Think… Hurts…"

"Shit! Sensei, would your mantas…"

"Wait. Raphael, listen to my voice." Yoshi calmly spoke, "Tell me about your brothers."

"The… hell that… gonna do…." He wheezed out between spikes of pain.

"Humor me." The clan leader challenged.

"Fine…" Raph spat out, "There's… Donnie and… Mikey… Don's the… genius and Mike's… just Mike…"

"Interests?" Yoshi prompted.

"Don's an inventor… Can make you… anything. Spends all day on his… computer, researching and designing…. He designed his first computer at eight years old, and… Wait…" Raph held up his hand. "It's gone." The pain had vanished from his skull. "How'd you know that would work?" He turned to Yoshi, watching as the rat upon his shoulder cocked its head as if asking the same question.

"A hunch." The man breathed out in relief. "I am sorry to cause you pain. I am sure that you experienced such agon because you were trying to recall something you couldn't quite reach – like the memoires had been blocked off."

"That kinda thing possible?" Casey gawked, hand still resting on Raphael's shoulder in silent support.

"Stockman…" The two men turned to Raphael, eyebrows raised in confusion. "He was working on a theory of something that controlled memories… He thought he had been subjected to it when he first joined the clan – around the same time we were mutated…" The pieces were fitting together too well. He didn't want to believe it, but more evidence supporting Hamato Yoshi's insane story was piling up at their feet. "He couldn't recall what had happened around that time yet he knew how to deal with mutations…"

"And the scientist Sensei saw that night injecting themselves and the stuff that was added to the mutagen…" Casey continued the trail of thought.

"Exactly."

"If that's the case… How are we going to counteract something so powerful?" Casey mused. "Our science expert could do it, but can't blow her cover yet…"

"Don." Raph bit his lip. "If all this is true – and honestly as much as I don't want to believe half of this shit, I can't deny the evidence before me – then I need to speak to my brothers. Once I've explained everything, Donnie can help figure out what's going on."

Hamato Yoshi's gaze softened.

"So you believe me?" Hesitantly, Raphael nodded.

"Sadly it does make sense… Everything up to now has been a lie that we've been forced to believe and you are not the enemy… But I'm skeptical still – I'd be a fool if I wasn't. You can't live your whole life hating someone then turn around and accept they're your father." He offered a small bow, "But for what its worth – I'm sorry it's taken so long to get to this stage. I'm sure my brothers will understand, and we can work to make things right once more."

"Thank you, Raphael. Thank you for believing an old man."

Breaking the moment, Casey coughed.

"Sorry, sensei – but we'll have to get back before Angel's off patrol duties and… and I owe her beer." He finished with a whisper. At his shy admission, Yoshi laughed, the sound warm and hearty, yet, with a rueful afterthought, Raph could not remember such a sound from the one he had called father for so long… This man before him was everything Oroku Saki was not – kind, thoughtful and genuine. He didn't feel threatened by Yoshi's presence, rather he felt at peace. Sure, Raphael could remember Saki soothing Mikey and encouraging Donnie with his experiments – yet now – looking back, he couldn't help but see the cracks in the performance, the way the Shredder spent as little time as possible with his supposed sons – and any comfort he provided was minimal. There had always been a hesitant element to the man, yet Raphael had always pegged it down to not being comfortable with physical affection – but now, in light of new information and possibilities – it seemed suspicious, like an act he couldn't quite perform with all his heart.

Surely Raph shouldn't be so ready to accept this madness… Surely he should be defending his father's honor and calling the man before him a manipulative villain? It didn't make sense, yet somehow it felt right… He smirked to himself, that analysis would go down well with Donnie. He knew Don's opinions of sentiment overruling logic.

"Raph, you good?" Casey nudged his side. Blinking, the turtle nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

As the trio moved back towards the concealed entrance, Raphael took another close look at the Japanese man by his side, taking in each rugged feature, every line creasing around his mouth and eyes marking years of laughter and pain.

"If you don't wish to leave your home," Yoshi spoke up without blinking, not even turning to the observing turtle, "Then I understand. But remember you'll always have a place here… Although maybe not the best selling point." He cocked a small smile at the sewer tunnels above their heads, "Speak with your brothers then Casey can relay your answer."

Raphael bowed deeply.

"I will be sure to return – yet aside from speaking with my brothers, there is one other thing I must do. You said Leonardo was to be killed?" The image of the young boy in the frame flashed across Raph's mind.

"Yes. No one has heard or seen of his existence within the compound all these years… Yet why are you –"

"He's alive." Raphael interrupted, understanding the pain such a statement would bring to the old man, yet they were words that he needed to hear. "Shredder's keeping him isolated from all troops – only a select few seem to know. I only found out by accident." Swallowing he added the worst part, "But he's been tortured for information, it seems like – he's badly hurt…"

"Oh my son…" Yoshi breathed, Casey grasping his shoulder in support, a huge grin across his face. "My poor, brave son…"

"Told ya sensei! Of course Leo would still be hanging on." The younger human grinned, slapping the clan leader on the back in an unprofessional manner which Yoshi didn't seem to mind. "But wait – how'd you know?" Casey turned back to Raph. "If you'd known who he was to start with, you'd have mentioned him before?"

"He never mentioned his name – I merely overheard the fact he was the son of Hamato Yoshi. I haven't actually spoken to him – only saw him talking to Shredder when I was passing by. But I do know he's somehow mastered spiritual projection." At that undeniable pride filled Hamato Yoshi's eyes, "He's been communicating with Mikey…" He decided not to relay about Mikey's supposed psychosis until he knew more about his brother's conversations with a spirit. That he still didn't understand himself.

"Thank you for such heartening news." Yoshi bowed once more.

"I will speak to Leonardo as soon as I can." Raphael promised. "Now let's go. We need to get back."

"Catch ya soon, sensei." Casey waved over his shoulder before opening the door. "Come on Raph."

"Arigrato." Raph parted with, following the younger man back out into the sewers, taking a deep breath as the door slid shut once more behind them. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as they started off into the labyrinth before them.

"Would you have believed me if I had?"

"Fair point." He shrugged, "But it's a bombshell all the same."

"Exactly. Figured you'd want actual proof. I mean, hearing it from the old man himself… Surely that must have sparked something… Actually –" He held up a hand, "Let's not go there again. We'll deal with what you can remember when Don's sorted out the science shit." Offering a soft smile, Raph nodded.

"Like brothers, hey?" He found himself musing, making the man before him halt in his tracks, turning with sad eyes.

"Strange, isn't it? I remember everything and you remember nothing…" The regret in his tone was clear.

"I knew I should trust you when Jennika brought you in, if that counts for anything. For some unknown reason I wanted to trust you even when you could be a traitor… Well…" He chuckled morosely, "Now technically I'm a traitor as well… God." Shaking his head, the two continued walking side by side, "What a difference one day makes, hey?"

"Yeah." Casey agreed. "When Yoshi called me over after that night, everything changed… I lost my best friend…" The man cleared his throat, and Raphael did him the decency of acting as if he hadn't heard anything. "That's why I offered to join the Oroku clan to look for you guys. You were my family, and to lose all that... Yeah… It wasn't great."

"Well…" Raphael reached out, one large, scaled, green hand crossed the gap between the two beings – open, "Somehow we'll make this whole mess right. Deal?" Casey's rugged face lit up, his watery eyes brightening.

"So you ain't gonna kill me?" Raph couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah, you're good, Jones." The two shook hands, paused awkwardly, then Casey pulled Raph closer and wrapped his arms around the turtle's shell in a crushing embrace.

"God, I've missed you guys!" freeing himself the turtle slapped the human on his back, making him stumble.

"You've only got me so far, don't get ahead of yourself. Besides," He grinned, "First we need to grab Angel some beers."

With a laugh the two continued back towards the Oroku compound, the beginnings of an old friendship rekindled burning anew. Sure, there was a long and confusing road ahead, yet this was a start: a man, a turtle, and the promise of beers to fulfill.

**What's this? A semi-normal wait between updates?! Imagine!**

**But seriously, thanks for waiting guys, hope this all clears up some of your burning questions. :P**

**Well done to everyone who guessed correctly about the Hamatos theory :D**

**So:**

**\- Who will believe Raph?!**

**\- Will Shredder find out?**

**\- Will Raph manage to speak to Leo?**

**\- How will they get out of this? Will they be able to escape?**

**As always, I love hearing your theories.**

**LL99 Out.**


End file.
